


Checkmate

by TheJadeAssassin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien gets dragged, Angst and Feels, Anti Adrien, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love square is not endgame, Marinette's friends are dummies, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeAssassin/pseuds/TheJadeAssassin
Summary: Check.Lila had outsmarted her.Check.Lila had outplayed her.Checkmate.Lila had won.She’d lost her rook.She’d lost her bishop.She’d had her king captured.Lila had made true on her threat.Marinette Dupain-Cheng had lost it all.





	1. Coronation

Marinette walked up the stairs to her class room very carefully. It was her birthday and she had brought each of her classmates a special customized cupcake. She had even brought one for Lila.

Her face broke into a smile when she spotted a few pieces of confetti sparkling on the ground in front of her classroom door.

A surprise party.

She should have expected something so kind from her friends. Sure things had been rocky between them since Lila’s appearance, but Marinette had been working hard to repair her relationships.

She took a breath, preparing herself and walked into the door. Sure enough, her desk was adorned with decorations and a sign. Her eyes flashed to the back of the class room. All her classmates had their party hats in their hands and were surrounding a sobbing Lila. Marinette felt her heart drop.

Alya’s eyes flashed to Marinette. “Girl! Thank goodness! I was wondering when you’d get here” the brunette said, quickly walking towards Marinette. Marinette smiled softly, at least she could rely on Alya to always have her….

“Where have you been. You’re always late… Gosh. Lila needs sugar” she grabbed the box out of Marinette’s hands and walked back up to her classmates.

Marinette stood frozen, arms still outstretched. She slowly began moving, forcing herself out of shock. She placed her bag down at her desk, and noticed ripped up gift wrap strewn along her bench. She bent and picked up the tags:

“To Marinette… From

Luka

Alya

Nino”

The three tags were no longer attached to their gifts.

Marinette walked towards the group. Rose threw her arms around Marinette.

“Lila just received a call that her grandmother had finally lost her five year battle with terminal cancer. Isn’t it awful?” the girl cried. Marinettes arms hung loosely at her side. 

“Her granny who had driven cross country with her world famous motorbike gang last month?” Marinette said, recalling the time Lila tried to upstage Marinette’s tales of Gina’s adventures.

All eyes turned to stare and Marinette, Lila picked her head up furious eyes locking with Marinette’s.“How sweet that you remember Marinette. Yes, that was one of her last wishes. We all knew her time was coming” Lila said between sniffs.

Now that her classmates had parted to give the two girls direct access Marinette could see Adrien at Lila’s side. His arms were around the sobbing girl. Marinette felt her blood boil. She saw Lila smirk as her eyes lingered on the tags in Marinette’s clenched fists. 

“Oh Marinette I’m so sorry about your gifts by the way”.

Alya rushed to Marinette’s side. “Lila said her Nonna always had wrapped gifts for her, so it just triggered an epileptic attack” the brunette explained simply, like what she was saying wasn’t absolute lunacy.

“I had to give her Luka’s gift. Lila said holding metal helps prevent attacks” Juleka said. Lila opened her hand, showing a beautiful replica of Jagged Stone’s favourite guitar pick. “I simply cannot let this go…. Or risk an attack”

“Lila said she didn’t have music for her Nonna’s Thanksgiving tonight… So…” Nino said, a bit sheepishly. Lila tapped a CD case on her desk.

Marinette felt her heart tighten. Nino had picked Lila over her. 

She’d lost her rook. 

“… And Lila was so devastated from shock, she was shivering” Alya said. Marinette’s eyes landed on the soft pink shawl that was draped over Lila’s shoulders. “I know you understand girl, we can…um order you another” Alya said softly. 

It was the final blow, Alya knew how badly Marinette had wanted the limited run shawl and how disappointed she was when it was sold out. 

Alya had known full well that Marinette knew the truth but chose to lie to her anyway. Just like Lila. 

She’d lost her bishop. 

Marinette felt her eyes prick with tears. She stood in front of her peers, trembling. Adrien suddenly got up and rushed towards Marinette. 

“Bon Anniversaire Marinette” Adrien smiled, handing her a gift bag. 

Marinette’s heart swelled as she picked up his gift from the bag. It was an exquisite headpiece adorned with crystal flowers and small ladybugs. He took the object from her and placed it on top of her head. They locked eyes, his green eyes filled with joy. 

“For our everyday Ladybug”

Marinette’s reddened face broke out in a brilliant smile. “I love it Adrien. Thank you so much”. She was filled with adoration for the blonde, his words echoing in her head. “As long as you and I know the truth, isn’t that all that matters” at least she had Adrien… Through this nightmare he knew the truth. They stood there staring at each other for what felt like eternity, when a loud sob echoed through the room. 

Marinette ripped her eyes from Adrien and stared at the sobbing Lila. She wouldn’t dare. She couldn’t possibly have the nerve. 

“My Nonna wore a headpiece just like that on her wedding day. Unfortunately it was lost when she was on the front lines during the war” 

The class stared at the two in front of them expectedly. Adrien stared at Lila intensely. He won’t allow it, Marinette thought, her heart fluttering. 

“Your Nonna would want you to have it. It would be so beautiful if you wore it to her funeral, right Adrien?” Alya’s said, hands on her hips. 

A look of panic swept over the blonde’s face. “I… Um…I don’t think…” he sputtered out. 

“Come on Adrien. You can just get Marinette another, man” Alix exclaimed, tapping her foot impatiently. 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding the gazes of his peers. “You see this was kind of one of a kind. I don’t think…” he almost whispered. 

“Really dude? Man, I’m so disappointed in you” Nino’s said. 

Marinette watched the blonde face drop in shock. The room grew tenser and tenser, the group waiting for an exchange that Marinette knew would never come. 

Lila’s voice cut through the tension, “It’s okay everyone l. It’s Marinette’s special day after all. A birthday is a rare occasion, unlike losing a loved one…. Oh wait… It's an annual celebration.. Oh well I’m sure Adrien has his reasons for not wanting me to have a memoir of my Nonna” 

The eyes turned angrily to the couple. Marinette’s faith in Adrien shattered when she stared back at him. A sheepish apologetic look in his eye. She could hardly believe what was happening as the boy took the headpiece off Marinette’s head. He hadn’t even asked her… He hadn’t even hesitated. 

“You understand… Right Marinette?” he whispered, giving her a classic sunshine smile. 

Without waiting for a response he turned to Lila, handing the headpiece to her. She tapped her forehead and Adrien gulped slowly. Everyone squealed in excitement gathering to the front of Lila’s desk, bending down with their phones to snap pictures of the two. 

Marinette shook her head as the image in front of her blurred. Lila draped in a beautiful pink flowing gown elevated, crowned by Marinette’s love. Lila’s pawns bowing low at her feet, showering her in praise as music played in the air. She stared down at Marinette, her eyes…. The smirk on her lips said it all.

Checkmate.

Lila had captured her king. Marinette stared up at the blonde boy who beamed from ear to ear. Flashes of all the things she’d done for Adrien in the name of love played trough her head. 

The heartache she’d felt when he thought the scarf she’d painstakingly made for him was a gift from someone else.

At least Adrien was happy.

The party she’d thrown for her bully. The girl who tormented Marinette on a daily basis.

At least Adrien was happy.

The constant red hot grip on her heart she had felt when she helped him on a date with another girl.

At least Adrien was happy.

But was Marinette happy? Knowing the blonde as happy used to fill Marinette with joy. Now seeing the blondes smiling face, surrounded by all her “friends”, she felt only bitter disappointment.

Marinette turned on her heel and walked down the steps of her classroom. “Oh Adrien thank you for always being so sweet to me” she heard Lila call out loudly before Marinette stepped out of the door.

No her King hasn’t been captured at all.

He’d willingly surrendered.


	2. King's Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castling is a chess move that allows you to move your king to safety. 

Adrien stared down at his phone with a frown. He’d sent Marinette multiple texts and she had yet to reply. He thought back to the events of the day. He’d almost lost all of his friends, thank goodness he’d avoided that mess. He sighed in relief slumping into his sofa.

Plagg flew out of his shirt. “What’s up Casanova?” the kwami said dryly. 

Adrien cocked his head in confusion, clearly Plagg was joking but his comment had a certain bite to it. He chose to ignore it, turning to his computer screen to see Ladybug on his monitor. 

“I can’t wait to see my Lady tomorrow night” he sighed dreamily, his cheeks tinged pink. 

The kwami flew in front of his chosen’s face, “I’m not talking about the bug, genius”. 

Adrien stared at the kwami dumbfounded. 

Plagg sighed “The foxy liar. You really were her knight in shining armor today”. 

Adrien recoiled in shock, “That’s not funny Plagg”. 

The kwami facepalmed,“Wasn’t a joke kid. You really went above and beyond for something you and I both know is a lie” . 

Adrien sat up quickly. “Well yeah but I mean we don’t know for sure. And everyone else believed it so I would have looked totally insensitive if I said anything” the blonde exclaimed, defensively.

Adrien’s phoned beeped and the blonde rushed to it. “Like you would have said anything to save the bug” Plagg sighed to himself, as he watched the blonde’s face drop.

The notification was from Lila. She had tagged the whole class in an Instagram post. He opened it to see a snapchat filtered picture of Lila wearing Marinette’s headpiece. She was pouting as the golden butterflies fluttered around her. Adrien felt sick, that was definitely not the face of someone who just lost their grandmother. He scrolled down to he caption.

Thank you @adrienagreste for the stunning gift. I feel like your princess.

He sighed and scrolled down to read the comments.

FasterThanAJaguar: Wow Lila! Wish you were my princess❤️

RoseColoredGirl: Beautiful inside and out. Real princess 👸

DJnino: Totally awesome dudette!

TheLadyBlog🐞: Why didn’t you tag @MariGoRoundOfLife? 

TheRealLilaRossi: Oh she seems to have blocked me. I’m not sure why, I hope I haven’t upset her?

TheLadyBlog🐞: WHAT!? SHE’S BLOCKED ME TOO! THAT GIRL HAS SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. 

TheRealLilaRossi: Well I might know the reason, let’s chat on our group chat everyone 

Adrien went to search for Marinette, without luck. “There must be something wrong with Instagram I can’t find Marinette” Adrien said out loud. 

“Wow I wonder why” Plagg said, sarcastically. 

“Don’t be silly Plagg. Marinette wouldn’t block me. We’re friends” Adrien replied. 

“You helped ruin her birthday today. I don’t think that’s what friends do kid” Plagg responded. 

The blonde snapped his face to the kwami, scrunched in anger"That wasn’t my fault". 

The kwami sighed again, “Kid I was there, you practically ripped her present from her head. God did you not see her face? She looked devastated” the kwami said, his voice softening at the last part. 

“Plagg you don’t know what you’re talking about. She’s fine” Adrien said, batting his hand at the kwami. Plagg suddenly flew straight into Adrien’s face, his green eyes seemed to be on fire. 

“Kid. I’m thousands of years old. I know all about betrayal” 

*********

Adrien stood by the school steps anxiously waiting for Marinette. He was eager to prove Plagg wrong, Marinette was sweet she could never be angry for such a simple matter. 

His heart pounded at the sight of her, as she approached. She looked terrible, her eyes had heavy bags under them and were red rimmed. His confidence faltered, has she been crying? Was she really that upset?

“G… Good morning Marinette” he said, with his brightest smile. 

The girl looked at him and said nothing. They stood in silence for a full minute. 

“Ummmmm… How are you feeling?” the blonde asked, fidgeting with his bag strap. 

“How do you think?” the girl snapped back. 

Adrien didn’t know how to react. He couldn’t read her. What did she mean. “Did…. Did you enjoy your birthday?” he said quietly. Silence….

Marinette burst into laughter. She laughed hysterically as Adrien stood by smiling awkwardly. 

“You really are something Agreste” she sighed, face still in a grin. 

“Oh. Thank…” the blonde began. 

“And that something is a coward” Marinette hissed, finger pointed at his face.

Coward? Him? He was Chat Noir! Saving Paris on a daily basis. He was anything but a coward.

“Don’t be ridiculous Marinette” he said, sternly. 

The girl crossed her arms and stared at him from head to toe. 

“I thought we were in this together? You know the truth. Why are you acting just as clueless as the rest” she said, gesturing to her classmates who were watching from a distance. 

“Marinette” he lowered his voice “You of all people know how manipulative Lila is. She would have destroyed my school life if I didn’t give her what she wants”. 

Marinette’s hardened expression softened and Adrien thought he was finally getting through to her. 

“Yes me of all people would know. Because she’s been making my life hell and you have just been going with the flow. Why?” the girl yelled, poking the blonde in the chest. 

The blonde flinched at Marinette’s fiery expression, he had never seen her like this. 

“ Marinette. I didn’t want to lose my friends…. Please understand I didn’t… I didn’t want to end up like…. “he stopped suddenly, eyes widening. 

"Like me?“ Marinette laughed. 

Adrien took a quick peek around him, realizing people would overhear their conversation. 

Marinette composed herself and placed her hands on her hips. Her strong stance feeling so familiar to Adrien. 

“I was wrong about you Agreste. You aren’t a coward. You’re a manipulative enabler. You’re just like Lila” she spat out, looking utterly disgusted him. 

Adrien felt his blood boil. He was only trying to help everyone and this is the thanks he gets?

“I don’t get why you have to be so selfish Marinette?! We all have problems not just you! Lila needs our help, but instead of doing that you want to bring her down!” he shouted, loud enough that he was now drawing a crowd. 

“I can’t believe I called you our everyday Ladybug! You’re nothing like her. Ladybug helps people, she doesn’t try and hit their weaknesses!” he continued. 

Marinette stared at the angry faces that began surrounding her. 

“You’re so quick to blame everyone else. Take a look at yourself! Lila lost her grandmother and all you can think about is yourself” Adrien shouted. 

He pulled back, suddenly realising he may have went too far. Marinette’s face looked like he had just punched here in the gut.

Suddenly Marinette was pushed to the ground. Her best friend was standing over her. 

“Get out of here you selfish b***h. We don’t need people like you around us”. 

Adrien gasped at Alya’s reaction and instinctively he reached out to help Marinette. He stopped himself. He stared down at the sobbing girl on the floor as her classmates begun to circle her. 

He turned and walked away.

She didn’t want to give Lila a chance to change. 

She chose to be aggressive.

She deserved this.


	3. Queen's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chess, a queen sacrifice is a move giving up a queen in return for tactical, positional, or other compensation.

She didn't deserve this.

Marinette was a sobbing mess as her friends towered over her. She watched Adrien, her sunshine, look her right in the eye and walk away. He'd known the truth... Known her pain and sacrificed her so that he could keep his friends? So he could look like a saint in everyone's eyes? He had backed up Lila's lies just to make Marinette look worse in the eyes of her classmates. She stared at the back of the golden head as he disappeared past the school doors. 

"Lila told me all about what you said about us and about her! I didn't want to believe it but now I saw the way you berated Adrien! I can't believe I was ever friends with you!" Alya screamed at her, as she heard shouts of agreements around her. 

The circle of her peers gathered closer around her. "I thought you were a good person Mari" Rose sobbed out. 

"We don't like you!" Kim declared, showing a thumbs down sign. 

"Totally not cool" Juleka said, her eyes narrowed. 

"We're so disappointed in you Marinette" Mylene said, holding hands with a nodding Ivan. 

"I thought you were a true friend. Clearly I miscalculated" Max added, pushing his glasses up 

"I can't believe I put you in my comic book" Nathaniel said, shaking his head. 

"I can't believe I ever let you give me advice. You're clearly the most selfish person I've ever met!" Alix said, fist bumping with Nino. 

"Ditto. You can't diss Adrien and think that's cool. He's like the best person I've ever met." Nino added. 

"Well this is typical Dupain-Cheng behavior. Sabrina and I are not surprised your true colours are finally showing" Chloe said absent mindedly, texting on her phone. 

Marinette stared out at her friends all around her as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Lila sauntered up to Marinette and kneeled down so they were eye level. "I'm really sorry things have to be this way Marinette. I know I promised not to tell anyone you've been bullying me, but I couldn't stand by while you slandered all my friends. I had to speak up against evil". 

The crowd cheered for Lila. She stood up, looking down at Marinette triumphantly. "Come on guys. I know a great bakery, and luckily this one doesn't have a rat living in it". 

The group walked away leaving Marinette still crying on her knees. None of the passing students helped her, having heard all the accusations from her classmates. 

Marinette felt a nudge from Tiki and looked up to see a purple butterfly fluttering towards her. 

She shook her head. Swallowing her emotions and calming her mind like Master Fu had taught her. Ladybug CANNOT be akumatised. 

The butterfly hovered around her, Marinette stared at it emotionless. It didn't dare touch her, she could feel Hawkmoth trying to break into her mind. She wouldn't let him. She was strong. She was confident. She was Marinette. 

********

She was not feeling so confident a few hours later, when the butterfly still lingered on her balcony. 

She thought she had her emotions under control but clearly she was letting something slip. She couldn't help it, she was beyond heartbroken. 

Marinette sucked her breath in, choosing to focus on something... Anything... Other than her friends. She knew if she started thinking about it, her emotions would explode out. 

Tikki nuzzled into Marinette's cheek. "You're a good person Marinette. You know you did nothing wrong. Don't belive what they say" the kwami said, as her chosen cupped her in her hands. 

"I know Tikki.... It's just that.... They're my friends... And the things they... Said..." Marinette begun to sob. 

Tikki eyed the butterfly fluttering towards her chosen. "It's time for patrol. Let's run this out" Tikki said with a smile.

Ladybug rushed from rooftop to rooftop desperately trying to avoid the butterfly behind her. 

"It's no use" Ladybug gasped watching the persistent bug following her. 

She reached back and quickly purified it. She knew another would appear in its place, like the 3 before this one. 

She saw Chat Noir flying towards her, crashing into her at full speed. The two tumbled in a heap on top of a rooftop. 

"My lady there's a butterfly chasing you" he gasped, watching the butterfly settled near them. 

Ladybug tried smiling at him, "I'm a tad emotional. I may not be able to overcome this" she said, her voice breaking softly. 

Chat Noir pulled her into a hug and she fell weakly into his arms. His hand was in her hair, patting her head softly. 

"My lady it doesn't matter what's going on. I will always be by your side. I will have your back.... Always" he whispered into her hair. 

Ladybug pulled back and stared at her partner with teary eyes. "Thank you Chat... You have no idea how much that means to me" she said, softly kissing his cheek. 

The cat hero blushed softly, and stared back at Ladybug softly. "If you want to talk I'll be happy to listen" Chat Noir said with an encouraging smile. 

Ladybug nodded slowly.

She still had her knight.


	4. Zugzwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zugzwang is a position in which it is disadvantageous to move, as every move leads to a worse, and often lost position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Bit of a shorter chapter this time. I appreciate everyone taking the time to read my work. I know some of you might take issue with the direction I've taken certain characters. I'll admit I'm taking creative license, but I'm trying to only expand on bad character traits that the show has exposed.
> 
> #MariDeservesBetter2019

Marinette stared out at her beeping alarm on her phone. She'd barely been able to sleep from the stress and anxiety. 

"Marinette! Sweetie! You're going to be late!" she heard her maman call from downstairs. 

She cringed, anticipating the day ahead. 

"I.. I'm not feeling well maman" she croaked, trying her best to sound sick. 

Her mother popped her head into her daughter's room and eyes her suspiciously. "You don't look well dear... But you've already missed a day and a half... Atleast go collect your work and if you still aren't feeling well, you can come home" her mother said with a smile. 

Marinette nodded and slowly got out of bed. She was Ladybug. She'd faced bigger challenges than this. She had to persevere.

*****

She felt a chill as soon as she walked into her classroom. Every eye was on her. 

She locked eyes with Adrien first, who simply nodded in acknowledgment. Nino pulled his cap down to block his eyes, but his lips were fixed in a scowl. Her gazed moved to Alya, who sat crossed arm. 

"Not a chance. Keep moving" she declared, narrowing her eyes. Marinette blushed as a few giggled rumbled thorough the class. 

She stared up at the rest of the benches only to be greeted with angry faces. Miss Bustier walked in with an ever present smile. 

"Places places" she said, looking at Marinette. Lila stood up and walked to Marinette. She was wearing Alya's shawl and had Adrien's headpiece on her head. "I'm sorry miss Bustier. I know what an excellent teacher you are. You're truly the best I've ever had even compared to all my tutors from all over the world with decades of experience" Lila said, causing the teacher in front of her to blush wildly. 

She turned to give Marinette a satisfying smirk. "But I'm afraid Marinette is just to disruptive to sit with any of us... I think the whole class would agree. She just isn't the right fit for a conducive learning environment. Wouldn't you agree guys?" Lila said, gesturing to the class around her. 

The class was filled with agreement and applause. Marinette felt her eyes burn with tears as her "friends" jeered at her. 

Miss Bustier looked stunned and stared at the two girls dumbly. "Is this really how everyone feels? Alya? Adrien?" she asked, looking to the front. 

Alya stood up and cleared her throat. "I will not able to concentrate knowing Marinette is in the room. It makes me extremely uneasy" the brunette explained. 

Miss Bustier simply nodded and turned her gaze to the blonde. Adrien looked at Marinette "I want what's best for the class". Marinette gasped softly, she hadn't expected the boy to fight for her but she didn't think he'd openly side against her. 

Miss Bustier walked around her desk and put her hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Let's talk on the principal's office". 

As they walked down the stairs of the classroom Marinette heard thunderous applause and cheers. She didn't think it was possible to have any more tears left to cry, but the stream flowing down her cheeks proved otherwise.

"Have a seat Miss Dupain-Cheng" principal Damocles said, gesturing to the chair across his desk. 

Marinette sat down wearily, her face still wet with tears. "I've had a dozen complaints from each and every student in your class about your behavior, as well as several petitions to have you expelled. Would you care to explain yourself?" he asked, his voice sounding neutral. 

The girl before him took a breath."Sir I have no idea what Miss Rossi has said to my classmates, but I can assure you it's all a lie" Marinette said calmy. The principal cleared his throat, and gestured to a screen frozen on footage of Marinette pointing her finger in Adrien's face. 

"This looks to me like you are bullying Mr Agreste, which lines up with testamonies from Miss Rossi" the older man continued. 

He folded his arms and stared down at the small girl. "Mr Agreste is a prestigious student and his father is taking great lengths to assure his safety and happiness at our school. This is a VERY serious matter Miss Dupain-Cheng" he said sternly. "Sir... I didn't.. I would never bully..." she cried out. At that moment Tom and Sabine walked in and stared in shock at their distraught daughter. After reassuring hugs and kisses, they took a seat on either side of their child. 

"Monsieur... Madame" principal Damocles said polietly, gesturing to the two parents "Your daughter has been accused of bullying, harassment and hate speech by every one of her classmates". 

Tom furrowed his brows and cast a gaze at his wife, who scowled at the man in front of her angrily. "I know my daughter Monsieur. She goes above and beyond for every single person in her class, even those who have been horrid to her for years. She is the kindest, sweetest soul I know. She would never engage in the things you accuse her of" Sabine exclaimed, placing a hand on Marinette's shoulder. 

"With all due respect Madame. There are testamonies from fourteen students, aswell as video evidence of her being aggressive with an important member of our school. There is also the matter of a constant stream of requests from the Mayor himself, to punish your daughter for treating certain classmates unfairly on a regular basis and abusing her power as class president" principal Damocles said, crossing his arms again. Tom stood up, towering over the principal. "With all due respect Monsieur, you are wrong. You've chosen to accuse my daughter without even hearing her side of the situation. This school clearly appreciates money and power or the welfare of their students. I will be removing my daughter from your school immediately!" Tom exclaimed, slamming a large palm on the desk. 

Tom gazed down at his daughter, who smiled happily and nodded in agreement. Sabine stood up and gestured to Marinette."We have nothing more to discuss. Adieu Monsieur" Sabine said simply, as she led her family out. 

As they walked out of the administration building the family passed a teary eyed Miss Bustier. "I'm terribly sorry Marinette" she said softly, giving the girl a gentle squeeze. 

Sabine gently picked the teacher's hand off her daughter. "You've done nothing but enable my daughter's bully for years, we should have expected things to escalate to this degree. Please reconsider your field of work" Sabine said coldly, as her family walked away.

Marinette looked up at her parents walking on either side, holding each of her hands tightly. She was filled with gratitude that she was born a Dupain-Cheng.


	5. Black Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chess, each player starts the game with two Knights.

Luka was perched on the bench on their boat, staring up at the stars. He slowly allowed his fingers to play the melody of his heart.

Slow... Quiet... Waiting... 

His thoughts wandered to Marinette as he stared out at the deep blue ocean. He wondered if she had liked his birthday gift, she hadn't responded to any of his texts. The boy sighed, and the melody changed.

Shrill ... Confused... Lonely...

Perhaps the girl was too wrapped up in spending time with a certain blonde model. During their last Kitty Section practice Luka had shown the band the pick he had gotten Marinette, Adrien was flabbergasted that he had forgotten her birthday and said he had to get her something aswell. 

Perhaps the gift had finally done the trick. Perhaps the oblivious model had finally seen Marinette's feelings for him. Luka thought of the beautiful girl's smiling face, having finally gotten what she's always wanted. His tune changed yet again.

Soft... Beautiful... Happy.

Marinette was a kind, sweet and amazing girl. All Luka had ever wanted was for Marinette to be happy, even if it meant he wasn't the one who made her smile.

His thoughts were distracted by laughter approaching him. He looked out to see his sister arriving with a few friends. He jumped up to see if Marinette was with them. 

"Hey sis. Is Mari with you?" he asked, eyeing the usual girl squad. 

"No. We don't hang out with her anymore" Juleka replied, simply. 

Luka cocked an eyebrow but knew better than to question his sister in front of her giggly friends. 

He moved to the side and gestured them below deck, "Well... Enjoy ladies". 

As the girls walked by, one he didn't recognize gave him a deliberate wink. He brushed it off and walked back to his bench, trying to perfect his ever changing heart song.

A few hours later Marinette's best friend and the new girl approached him. He nodded curtly to the girls and the stranger giggled loudly. 

"Hey Luka. This is our friend Lila Rossi. Shes close friends with Jagged Stone and wants to help hook you up" Alya said, a telling smile on her lips. 

The boy looked at Lila with an amused grin. "Is that so?" he said, swinging his guitar onto his back. 

The girl took a seat next to Luka and rested her hand on his arm. "Juleka has told me all about you... I think we're... Kindred spirits. I dabble in music myself" she said, trying to sound sultry. 

The girl turned to Alya who was staring at the two in surprise "Al.. Doll. Could you give us some privacy. I want to see how my connections can help Luka". The other girl nodded and walked off.

Lila turned to the blue haired boy and scooted closer to him. "Jagged told me I have one of the best ears for music, you know... Could you play something for me?" she offered, batting her eyelashes at the boy. 

Luka nodded politely, "I could play the song in your heart... It's a gift of mine" he said, swinging his guitar back to the front. 

Lila stretched her hand out and ran it along the boy's thigh. "I'd love that" she said, huskily. 

Luka listened to seemingly nothing and suddenly his face furrowed. He began playing a ghostly version of a very familiar song. An eerie half broken song that Luka knew as well as his own. 

Marinette's song.

Lila looked up at the boy in with her smile but her eyes seemed to burn with rage. "How... Beautiful." she said, picking her hand off his thigh. 

Lukas eyes fell to her neck as she pushed a lock of hair away. It was his gift to Marinette strung on a cord. He shot up.

"Where did you get that!" he exclaimed, his guitar swinging on its strap. 

"Oh" the girl said, hand going to touch her neck "Marinette gave it me. She didn't really want it when she saw what Adrien had given her". 

Luka tried to remain calm but his face betrayed him. 

The girl wrapped an arm around him, "I think it's absolutely beautiful. Only an idiot would throw something as precious as this away for something else" she whispered. 

The boy looked down at his shoes, feeling his heart ache. 

Suddenly his sister came up and Lila sprung away. "Oh Juleka it isn't what it looks like... Luka didn't mean to come so close to me!" the girl exclaimed. 

The goth girl simply nodded. "Jules did Marinette say anything when you gave her the pick?" he asked. Lilas eyes went wide in alarm. 

"I gave it to Lila because she said being in contact with metal stops an epileptic attack" Juleka said, pointing to the necklace. 

Lila quickly nodded. "Right! Wasnt that so sweet of Marinette?!" she said, her voice sugary sweet. Luka folded his arms and stared at the girl.

"Give it back" Luka said, holding his open palm out. 

Lila glared at him in shock. Hand defensively on her neck. "I can't risk it. I could have an attack if I don't have contact with it at all times!"she argued. 

The boy rolled his eyes," Its not metal. It's just plastic coated in metallic paint". 

Juleka gasped. "But... The attack...." she started, a confused look on her face. 

Lila pulled the necklace off and began to smile broadly. "Wow! Must have been the placebo effect! I can't belive it! I'm cured!! Thank you Luka" Lila grinned, giving Luka a half hearted hug. 

Julekas face turned back onto a smile. "That's awesome! I'll go tell the girls" she said, heading back below deck.

Lila's eyes snapped back to Luka. The boy raised his eyebrows in response. "Any musician knows metal picks wear out your strings... Even ones that *dabble*" he said, he held his open palm out again. 

Lila took the pick in her hands and held it out. As Luka reached out for it, she bent it between her fingers. She dropped the ruined pick on the floor.

"Huh... Plastic. Guess you were right".  
Luka dropped to his knees, holding the crumpled pick in his hands. He stared up at the girl in anger. 

The girl sauntered away "You can have it....that necklace was my second choice anyway".


	6. Cat's Swindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chess, a swindle is a ruse by which a player in a losing position tricks his opponent, and thereby achieves a win or draw instead of the expected loss.

Adrien sat staring outside his window. His elbows propped up his face as he smiled giddily. He put his palm against the cheek Ladybug had kissed and erupted in giggles as his face reddened. His kwaki sat on the desk in front of him, staring at his chosen flatly. 

"I thought Ladybug was in distress... You seem mighty happy". 

Adrien sighed and spun around in his chair in glee. "She kissed my cheek Plagg.... The love of my life.... Willingly kissed my cheek!" Adrien exclaimed, clutching his heart theatrically. 

"Kid I don't mean to burst your bubble... But Ladybug is under threat. If she gets akumatised you absolutely will not be able to take her down" Plagg said, sternly. 

Adrien stared down at the little kwami and pat his head. "Don't worry I'm already on it... I know just how to make Ladybug feel better" Adrien smiled, picking up one of his Ladybug dolls. 

The kwami stared at the youth expectedly "And...?".  
"I'm going to be there to support her. I know it'll bring both of us closer together... And hopefully she'll realise her true feelings for me" Adrien grinned, his fingers ghosting over his cheek.

"And another thing. Your friend Marinette could be akumatised. You should check up on her" Plagg said, flying to his cozy little resting place. 

Adrien rolled his eyes "Plagg don't you think My Lady's possible akumatisation out trumps Marinette's". Adrien could still hear Marinette's words echoing in his head...

COWARD 

The last thing he would do is go see her. Besides he could care less about A judgemental classmate when he was finally going to get closer to the love of his life tonight. He heard his kwami hum softly "The choice is yours kid". 

***********

Chat Noir wanted the night to be perfect. He lined the rooftop with candles like he had once before. He had cushions and throws, flowers and chocolates. He was ready to whisk his lady off her feet. 

The spot clad hero landed quickly, throwing her yo yo behind her to grab the chasing butterfly. 

"Hi chaton" she said weakly, releasing a white butterfly from her yoyo. Chat got on one knee and took his Lady's hand, placing a kiss on it. 

"Okay bugaboo. I'm all ears. Tell me who wronged you" he smiled, giving her as much space as possible. 

Ladybug sat down with a smile. "Thank you for all of this chaton. You went through alot of effort minou."

The girl shifted uncomfortably in front of him. "Do you remember the guy I told you I liked?" she said softly. 

Chat's heart frozen, he nodded. "We had... A bit of a falling out..he chose to believe a liar over m... My friend... We aren't on speaking terms anymore. I suppose I'm not taking it as well as I should be" she said, looking up at him with a weak smile. 

Chat's felt his insides squirm at the sight of the fragile girl before him. "My Lady. You're allowed to be hurt" he said, reaching out to stroke her palm. 

The girl shook her head, her pigtails swishing. "No Chaton. I'm Ladybug. I can't be akumatised. I need to... Get over this... I.  
. I just don't know how. My... Friend... has lost all her friends over this and I.. Don't school with her so it's hard for me... Knowing I can't help. It's scary knowing you could lose people you care about over things that aren't even your fault" she said, her voice becoming a whisper.

Chat scooted closer and put his arm around the shaking girl. "I'm here for you My Lady. You'll never lose me" he said, giving her a small squeeze. 

She looked up at him with teary eyes "Thank you minou. I do feel a bit better". Chat rubbed the back of his head nervously "Anytime bugaboo. I wish I could be with you behind the mask too.... To.. To support you and your friend ... Of course" he added quickly. 

Ladybug giggled, "I'd like that.... I could use a friend". 

Chats heart raced. Was this really happening? 

He shifted in front of her and grabbed both her hands. "My Lady if you told me who you are I could protect you... Both sides of you. You'd never be akumatised! Id never allow it!" he exclaimed, his eyes shining. 

Ladybug stared at him in surprise, she seemed locked in a trance staring into her partner's eyes. "I... I... It's not up to us Chaton. I don't think it's a good idea... It could be dangerous" she said, her face looking clearly conflicted. 

The cat hero sighed, "Don't we know what's best for us LB?". 

She got up and smiled down at the boy. "It's not just about you and I Chat. What we do affects everyone. We have to put Paris first" she called out, as she walked to the edge of the roof. 

"I'll speak to Master Fu about what we should do going forward. I'll you know when we meet on Tuesday" she said as she cast her yoyo out, "Thanks again Chaton. You're a good friend". 

Chat looked at the small red dot jumping in the distance. "Master Fu will never let us reveal ourselves" he muttered to himself. He stared down at his claws. "My Lady needs me.... If we both want this... No one should stand in our way" he continued, clutching his heart. 

"Love is stronger than anything" he hissed, as he tore after Ladybug. 

Chats ring beeped violently as he tore after Ladybug. "Plagg wants to stop me...he doesn't understand what Ladybug and I need" Chat thought to himself as he slipped into the shadows 

. He watched Ladybug launch herself onto Marinette's balcony, and felt a pang of guilt. He'd forgotten all about his ex friend and her possible akumatisation. 

"My Lady has enough on her plate, now she had to worry about HER too" Chat thought darkly, as he waited for his Lady to leave. 

A few hours passed with no sign of Ladybug. Chat grew restless, he watched as Marinette lounged on her balcony with a sketch book in her lap. 

He sighed in annoyance and jumped out of the shadows and onto Marinette's balcony. The girl jumped up in shock, spilling her hot chocolate all over her sketchbook. 

"Hi... Hi Chat... What are you..." she started. He barged into her room. 

"Where's Ladybug" he asked, not making eye contact. Marinette stared at him in alarm. 

"Um... What do you mean... She.." Marinette began, her hands covering her sketch book. 

"I saw her! She came to check up on you right? We both know about your little stunt at school" he said, eyes still darting around the room. 

Marinettes hands dropped and she stared at the boy. "Chat... You're... Being weird" she whispered. 

He stared at her in annoyance and she recoiled. She averted her eyes, her face looking hurt. 

Chat rolled his eyes, "I needed to talk to her but whatever" he muttered. 

As he turned to leave his eyes cast down at her sketch book. The page had a rough sketch of the rooftop he had set up for Ladybug with the cat hero front and centre, holding a pair of hands and staring out of the page looking helplessly in love. He looked at the girl with her head lowered, tears falling down her cheeks. The cogs in his head began to turn...Her friend being abandoned for a liar... Could it be? 

Chat Noirs face became red as a tomato as he quickly grabbed Marinette's hand and placed a quick kiss on it. "Gotttagoprincess"he said, quickly flying off her balcony  
"Seeyoutomorrowbyeeeeeee". His heart was racing as he contemplated the consequences of his latest discovery. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was friends with Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Checkmate Au Adrien is just as oblivious as canon Adrien


	7. Losing Position

Marinette awoke in a daze, the fresh smell of pastry hit her nostrils. She gazed to her table to find a plate of strawberry tarts and a bunch of soft pink roses. 

She smiled to herself, her parents were truly the greatest in the world. For the first time in the past few days, her soul felt at peace. 

She rubbed her eyes and felt her phone buzz beneath her.

Unknown : Good morning Marinette! You aren't in class today and my messages aren't going through to you. I hope everything is okay.

Marinette rolled her eyes. She had blocked all her classmates on every social app imaginable, even going as far as blocking Max and Adrien on the PlayStation Network. She didn't know who the person pretending to be nice to her was, and she didn't care. Marinette blocked the new number and tossed her phone aside. She was determined to make today a good day. 

Tikki was floating in front of the mirror, admiring the tiny toga Marinette had made her. 

"Now this bring back memories. Hippolyta used to make me togas just like this!" Tikki cooed, as she twirled. 

Marinette placed a tiny gold ring on top of the little kwamis head. "Now you look like a real queen" Marinette smiled, as the kwami nuzzled her cheek. 

"You would have loved the Amazons Marinette, they were a real sisterhood. Loyal to the end" the kwami sighed happily. 

Marriette's phone buzzed for the tenth time today. The girl sighed in irritation, this was yet another new number.

Unknown : Marinette. I don't get why you're not responding. I'm going to stop by the bakery. I want to fix things with you. 

The girls breath caught for a moment. Someone wanted to make peace? She stared out her window and for just a moment felt hopeful. If someone had seen the error in Lila's ways perhaps the rest of her ex classmates could. 

"Marinette. An old classmate of yours. Should I send them away?" Tom shouted from the bakery, sternly. 

Marinette took deep breaths to steel herself, "No. Let them up".

She stared at the hatch wondering who had come to their senses. Perhaps Alya? Maybe Nathaniel? Rose was a possibility. A mop of blonde hair popped in, smiling like the sun.

Marinette's blood ran cold. "What are you doing here Adrien?" she said, as the blonde climbed up and made himself comfortable on her chaise. 

"I'm just here to clear the air between us... I don't want you getting the wrong idea about me" the model said, as if reciting a speech. 

The girl crossed her arms, "Okay...".  


The model stared at the girl dumbfounded "Are you going to apologize?". 

"What!?" Marinette hissed. 

The model sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering something incomprehensible. 

"Stubborn as always. Okay... Listen I am a good person. Kind, compassionate, forgiving and extremely trustworthy" the boy said. 

Marinette stared at the blabbing blonde in utter confusion. 

"I'm also brave and loyal! To the end! I'll do anything for My La...for my loved ones" Adrien continued, ever present smile plastered on. 

"Right... That's why you agreed with the class to get me kicked out? " Marinette asked dryly. 

The blonde seemed to be getting frustrated "What happened between us" he said, gesturing between the two of them "Was NOT my fault. I was only being a good person and trying to prevent an akumatisation. You could have left Lila alone like I did, none of this mess would have happened!" 

Marinette held her head in her hands. "Can you just leave Adrien. I don't know what you even came here for" she said, her voice sounding exhausted. 

Adrien sighed deeply, his lips pulled in a tight line. "I just... Don't want you spreading false information about me to other... Important people... And once you apologize, I'd like us to be friends again." the boy said slowly, like he was explaining something complex to a child. 

The boy brightened suddenly and walked toward Marinette."I'd love to meet some of your other friends... I'm sure you know some interesting characters" he said, practically beaming ear to ear. 

"Adrien I don't know what you're talking about. And I'm not apologizing when I did nothing wrong" the girl replied. 

The boy's large smile turned back into a frustrated scowl. "Look" he hissed, fingers rubbing his closed eyelids "I know you know Ladybug. I heard you were doing a commission for her. I don't want you telling her an incorrect version of events just because you're emotional" he snapped. 

The girl's jaw dropped. "Adrien... I think you should leave" Marinette said, her voice shaky. 

Marinette started to back away from Adrien, but he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Marinette... Please" he said, his eyes boring into hers "I need you to tell her...." 

"Papa. Please come up here" Marinette called out loudly, jerking her arm away. 

Adrien's face fell, as the towering man climbed up the ladder. 

"Please show Monsieur Agreste out. I will not be entertaining his visits in future" she said to her father. 

Adrien's stared at her in shock as the hulking baker snatched the boy up by his collar and dragged him out of Marinette's room. 

"Please Marinette!"she heard him shout "I love her! She's my soulmate! I need her to understand I'm a good person!!" 

Marinette stared dumbfoundedly. She had never seen someone so deluded before, and she'd seen her fair share of akumatised victims . 

Before she could even move from her position she heard a thud on her roof. 

Her lips crooked up into a smile. That alley cat really did have perfect timing. She picked up the plate of pastries and went out to greet Chat Noir. 

Marinette almost dropped her plate when she caught sight of the hero. He was dripping with sweat, letting out ragged breaths and staring at Marinette angrily. 

"Kitty... Are... You okay?" she said slowly. 

The hero shook his head, and wiped his brow. "Just had... An extremely unfriendly interaction" he said. 

The girl noticed the tension between then and smiled uncomfortably. "Would you like a pastry kitty?" she smiled, offering him the plate. 

The boy took one slowly and gave her the fakest smile she had ever seen. "So..." Chat began "I noticed your dad throwing out a kid". 

Marinette's eyes shifted away and her face began to turn red. "He's... An old friend..." the girl said quietly. 

Chat Noir awkwardly stretch and leaned against her balcony railing. "Old? Did something happen? He seemed nice enough" the boy said, staring at the floor. 

Marinette walked up to the boy and slumped down in a chair nearby. 

"To be honest Chat... He's an old crush of mine... He's such a wonderful person. Handsome, charming, kind.... Sweetest person you'll ever meet" Marinette said, idily playing with one of her pigtails. She cast a look at the boy when she realised he hasn't said anything. His entire face was scarlet, his brows furrowed and he stared at Marinette as if she'd sprouted two heads. 

"N... Not that you aren't awesome too kitty... You know you're my favorite hero" she grinned, giving him a thumbs up. 

The hero looked away, and smiled softly. 

"But.. He didn't really care about me..He took a liar's side over mine... He let me suffer for so long... Just to keep the peace.I suppose I can't blame him. It's probably just the way he is.... But the way he's treated me.... It really hurts" Marinette said, giving the hero a weak smile. 

"Then apologize! And you can be friends again! I'm sure he wants to make up with you!" Chat blurted out. 

Marinette cocked her head and ruffled the hero's hair

"I didn't do anything wrong dummy. I don't know if I'd ever even want to be friends with him again.... But I'm glad I have you kitty" she smiled. 

Chat huffed and looked away. "Say... Why were you looking for Ladybug here the other day?" she asked, bending her head to look the boy in the eye. 

"She... Said she was coming to check up on you and I wanted to see if both of you were okay..." Chat said, his voice strangely high pitched. 

Marinette smiled at him "That's kind of you kitty. Ladybug is lucky to have you". 

Chat Noir gave her a nod and jumped up to stand on her railing. "I have to run Mari... It was... Nice talking to you again" he said, giving her a small salut. 

The girl gave him one back and he dove away. "That cat is so strange sometimes..." Marinette said, with a faint smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all Sunshine stans!


	8. Making Moves

Adrien got back to class in a huff. He thought spending his lunch hour with Marinette would prove more fruitful than it had. He stared down at the hand he had grabbed Marinette with, not believing that he had gotten physical. 

Adrien had spent all night agonizing over what Marinette could have said about him to Ladybug. If Ladybug had a bad impression of Adrien, how could she possibly accept Chat Noir when they inevitably reveal their identities to each other? 

Adrien winced at the memory of Tom shoving him out the door, with a dark look he could have never imagined on the kind man's face before. 

"I was willing to overlook her behavior but refusing to apologize and throwing me out was totally uncalled for" Adrien muttered to himself, as he quickened his pace.

Then there was his second conversation with her as Chat. He was definitely experiencing some emotional whiplash. 

It was so different... So strange. Where Marinette had been guarded and on edge with Adrien, she was calm and friendly with Chat. Adrien hadn't realised Marinette had a crush on him, he didn't quite know what to do with that information. He pondered on the thought of the girl seemingly falling for both sides of him. 

He smiled just a bit, seeming flattered at the thought. "Marinette is a pretty girl... But she's no Ladybug" the boy whispered to himself. Adrien saw the school gates begin to approach and began to jog. 

"I'll have to use my good will with Marinette as Chat to get her to drop some details about Ladybug... She clearly doesn't trust Adrien anymore" he muttered to himself. 

He felt his kwami shift in his bag slightly and the irritation crawled back up his neck again. The kwami had been uncharacteristically silent ever since last night. Adrien had expected a lecture about following Ladybug without her permission, but Plagg had just looked at him with large sad eyes and shook his head slowly. 

It was lonely without Plagg's constant stream of snarky comments, Adrien would just have to find some way to make it up to him. Everything in his life was falling apart, if only Marinette had listened to him.

The boy looked out at the school yard, sporting Lila with her arm around a blushing Nino. The two's attention snapped up to him as he approached. 

"Bro! Huge class party at Juleka's tomorrow! You've got to come, Lila said she has a big surprise for everyone. I can help you convince your pops. It won't be the same with you right Lie?" Nino said, giving Lila a wink. 

Lila stiffened next to him. "I prefer being called princess" she said with a big smile, adjusting the headpiece that had been secured in her braid. She linked her arm with Adrien's and placed another on his forearm. 

"I think I'm really making a change for the better Adrien. I'm even running for class president, now that the position opened up" the girl cooed, reaching up to touch Adrien's cheek. 

Adrien's insides cringed at her touch, but he smiled broadly at the girl next to him. He was happy that the girl was changing for the better, and he was more than happy to help. 

"You definitely have my vote Lila. Having so much responsibility is hard but I'm sure you'll rise to the occasion" Adrien smiled "And a party sounds like fun. Count me in" 

***********************

Marinette lounged on her chaise looking through school brochures, when a thought crept into her head. 

  
Adrien was the one who was texting her from ten different numbers...  
His outlook on Marinette seemed to have changed overnight...  
He had someone discovered a connection between her and Ladybug...  
He believed that Ladybug was his soulmate.  
He was desperate to rekindle their friendship because he thought that she had some kind of leverage with Ladybug.

Marinette wrung her hands and stood up, pacing around her room. Tikki flew to her chosen and offering her a comforting smile 

"Are you okay Marinette?". Her chosen looked at the kwami was teary eyes. 

"No..." she whispered "Was just using me? ". Marinette kneeled on the floor, hugging herself. "Did... did he even care about my feelings.... All he wanted was an in with Ladybug?" 

The kwami closed her little eyes and took a deep breath. "I need to step out for a bit Marinette. The kwamis are meeting in the miracle box. I'll be back before patrol" the kwami said, touching her chosen's cheek. 

Marinette nodded knowingly, she respected the kwami's need for space. 

The kwami looked out the balcony and smiled. "Something tells me you'll be just fine without me" the kwami whispered to herself. 

Marinette sat cross legged on her floor trying desperately to meditate. She couldn't help her mind from wandering to Adrien. Her old crush thinks she's his soulmate? She hadn't even realised Adrien had a crush on Ladybug. 

Marinette shook her head and squished her eyes shut, trying to keep as level headed as possible. She had to focus on her breathing and not the raging in her heart and head. 

She opened her eyes when she heard a soft melody flow into her room. The song sounded so beautiful ... So familiar. She went out to her balcony, and closed her eyes. The sun soaked into her skin as she took in the soft music. 

Two quick chords and suddenly the tune changed to something much more exciting and energetic. She opened her eyes and looked down to see a familiar face. 

Luka was standing across the street with his guitar, staring right at the girl with a smile. 

The girl stared down at him uneasily. He nodded simply and continued to play to soft melody. 

The corners of Marinettes mouth curled up in a smile when she finally recognized the tone... It was her heart song. She gestured for him to come into the bakery and made her way downstairs. 

She heard Luka's calm voice contrast with her father's gruff tone and rushed into the bakery. "It's okay Papa... He's a friend" she said, stretching her hand out to Luka "A real one...." 

The boy stared around Marinettes room with curious eyes and the girl suddenly become very self conscious. 

"I'm sorry.... It's a little..." she began. 

"Pink" he said, bending to pick up scraps of material from the floor "And chaotic... Just like you....". 

Marinette looked stunned for a moment, and the boy went red with embarrassment. 

"I meant that's how you make my heart feel... Sorry I didn't mean to make you think I was trying to insult you..." Luka said, his eyes full of sincerity. 

Marinette felt the blush creep up her cheeks as the handsome boy smiled broadly at her.

He stared curiously at her desk and picked up one of her plushies." Didnt know you were a penguin fan" the boy grinned, making the penguin doll's flippers move worth his fingers. 

Marinette snatched the plushie from him and squeezed it tight. "Hey! Show some respect" she teased "This is my Empoleon. He's only my favorite Pokémon ever! I've had so many adventures with him" the girl giggled, looking down at the penguin happily.

Luka felt his heart skip a beat at the adorable sight and cleared his throat in hopes his voice wouldn't catch. "I had a run in with your new classmate" he said, handing her the bent pick. 

Marinette looked down at the disfigured piece of plastic in sadness. "I'm sorry Luka... She convinced everyone to give her my gifts" Marinette said, hanging her head low. 

She felt awful that his present had gone to waste. The boy reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. 

"It's okay Marinette. I'm sorry your birthday was a disaster. Jules told me.... A very odd story about that day and wasn't sure what to think... Especially considering you weren't responding to my messages" Luka explained. 

Marinette wrung her hands anxiously, "I'm sorry Luka... I blocked everyone... I.. I don't think I could have taken it if you hated me too..." Marinette said quietly. Marinette averted her eyes and curled in on herself, the all too familiar feeling of helplessness seeping through her body. 

Luka gave her a smile and stretched his hands out "Want a hug?" he asked. 

Marinette looked at him with half tear filled eyes and rushed into his arms. Luka wrapped one arm around her and gently stroked her hair with another. "I could never hate you Marinette. I didn't doubt you for a second. I just wasn't sure what to make of this fantastical Lila character...then I met her" he said into her hair, as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. 

The girl shifted in his arms and looked up at him with her big blue eyes "I hope she wasn't too mean to you". 

Luka chuckled as stroked her cheek softly. "Nothing I can't handle... I heard her heart song and thats when I knew what she had inside... It was just a weak version of yours Marinette." the boy said to the puzzled girl. 

"W.. What does that mean...?" Marinette asked. 

Luka smiled "It means she's jealous of you Mari. So jealous it vibrates right down to her core". 

The boy let go and walked to Marinettes balcony. She suddenly felt extremely hollow without his arms around her. 

"Have a seat Mademoiselle. I'm going to serenade you" he said with a smile as he lounged in one of her chairs. 

The girl blushed deeply and giggled as she made her way to him.

Marinette took a quick look around her room suddenly realizing that the butterfly was gone. She smiled contently and gazed at she sweet boy in front of her. 

She'd never considered that she had another knight on her side.


	9. Dual Purpose Slither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A move that accomplishes two or more different things.

Luka was waking home after spending another day with Marinette. The Parisian evening was particularly cold tonight but the boy had hardly felt it. His heart was still beating erratically from spending time with Marinette. 

Luka had been determined to make Marinette's heart song sing as happily as it did the first day he met her. 

Luka couldn't believe that his own sister and her friends had chosen a new student over their loyal friend. He never liked intervening into Juleka's personal life but this seemed to be a crossroads for her. He gazed out at the boat seeing his sister and her classmates having a bit of a party on deck. He sighed heavily, resting his head on the railing as he contemplated going back to Marinette's. 

"Friends of yours?" a voice asked.  
The boy stared back to see an older Asian man inspecting him with great curiosity.

"Sort of. .. They're good kids on the wrong path.... I hope I can help steer them back before it's too late" the boy explained, giving the man a friendly smile.

The man nodded knowingly, and gestured out to the Adrien who was locked in an embrace with Lila. 

"What a pity. I had seen that blonde with another very pretty dark haired girl with pigtails. Thought they made a good match" the man said, his happy expression shifting. 

Luka thought it was odd that a stranger had studied the kids so carefully and have him a puzzled look. 

"Saw them on TV... The fashion show" the man responded, as if reading Luka's mind. 

The blue haired boy smiled, having been reassured. "Yes so did I... But it looks like he isn't worthy of her..." Luka said, he gave the man a friendly wave good bye and walked off in the opposite direction of his home. Master Fu sighed as the boy was out of earshot.  


"Yes... It would seem so..."

Luka had gone to his school's abandoned practice room for some peace and quiet. Ever since he had seen Marinette earlier that evening he had been inspired to compose a song. It was one he didn't fully understand yet... It was a mix of him and a mix of Marinette wrapped in something else entirely. 

He was just getting in the groove of things when his guitar wire snapped. "Bummer..." the boy sighed as he reached into his bagpack for his spare pack. As he fingers searched for his strings, they brushed against an unfamiliar object. 

He pulled out a small black and green box. "Huh... Did Marinette put this here..." he wondered as he opened the pretty box. 

A green bracelet lay on deep red velvet, as he could reach out to touch it, a flutter of blue light popped up in front of him and a tiny creature materialized in front of his eyes. It looked like a tiny blueish grey snake with yellow slits for eyes and a black v stripe on its head. 

The boys eyes went wide in alarm. He put the box down and started to slowly back towards the door. 

"Don't be alarmed human! My name is Sass and I'm affiliated with Miss Ladybug and Chat Noir!"the creature exclaimed, flying towards Luka. 

The boys eyes remained wide as he slowly nodded." Um... Hi? "he gasped out, still backing away slowly.

The little creature laughed "This isn't how you and I were meant to meet but these are serious times. Miss Ladybug needs your help" the creature explained. 

The boy straightened up at this. He remembered how much the heroine had done for the city, especially his family. Ladybug had saved each and every member of the Couffaine family when they'd been akumatised, and made the time to swing by a day or two after to reassure the family that being akumatised was not their fault. 

He nodded firmly "Im ready to help anyway I can" he responded. 

"You were chosen because of your ability to remain level headed in times of conflict. You have a dual purpose: to help Miss Ladybug in battles with akumas, but also to protect her before during and after from any... Undesirablesssss..." Sass said with a low hiss. 

Luka cocked his head to the side "You're going to have to be more specific... Is someone out to get Ladybug?". 

Sass looked uneasy and put his little paw out to Luka."Prove yourself today and I will tell you everything" the kwami said. Luka took the kwami's paw and shook to slowly.

"As I said before, my name is Sass and I am a kwami. The kwami of Destiny to be exact, as such I can grant you the ability to go back and change fate for short periods of time. My fate with you has always been known to me young Luka. I already know you will be a great hero and worthy comrade to Miss Ladybug" Sass said, bowing his head slightly to show the boy respect. 

Luka bowed his head in return "Thank you for sharing your power with me Sass... Just tell me what to do".

*************************************************

Ladybug could not stand the irony of this afternoon. For the last three days she had been running away from countless butterflies, now they were flying away from her!

Social media was ablaze with reports of a flutter of butterflies all heading in one direction. Ladybug counted atleast 8 as she chased them down tirelessly. As if today couldnt get more exhausting, Tikki had warned Marinette that Chat Noir might not make an appearance today!!! She couldn't risk 8 alumatisations by herself, she had to purify the butterflies before they found their targets.

Suddenly the girl felt a chill rush down her spine and she realized she was being followed. "Seems like one butterfly already managed to evilise someone" Ladybug thought in a huff,noticing a green figure approaching from the corner of her eye. 

Ladybug quickly spun on her heel, turning 180 to face the akuma. Using her momentum she flung her yo yo out and quickly trapped her pursuer. 

A rather attractive teenage boy with green tinted hair in a emerald suit seeming to be fashioned after a snake. His eyes were mint coloured and for a moment Ladybug lost herself in them before snapping to reality. She tugged the stranger towards her and he fell face first torwards onto the concrete.

"Ouch... Not the way I expected to be greeted" the boy hissed. "I don't know what you're planning Hawkmoth! But you won't get away with this!" Ladybug explained, leaning into the boys face. 

The boy erupted in laughter "I'm not an akuma! I'm a hero! My kwami said I should tell you that the Master sent me" the boy explained. Ladybug shook her head in confusion. 

She undid her yo yo and stared at the new hero suspiciously. First Chat Noir is a no show and now a brand new hero she knew nothing about emerges. Ladybug's alarm bells sounded in her head as thoughts shifted to Volpina's first appearance, she narrowed her eyes at the hero as he dusted his suit. 

She pointed in the direction the butterflies were heading. "I'm only letting you go because there's a whole bunch of akumas heading towards...." her voice died as her eyes followed her finger "The boathouse..... No!!!!"

Ladybug was gone in a flash, tearing towards the Couffaine household. The snake boy suddenly popped on her right, fidgeting with his bracelet . 

"Ladybug this way!" he shouted, pointing in another direction. 

Ladybug snarled and drove forward in her direction even harder. She didn't have time to worry about helping a newbie find his feet. "I have to save Luka! I can't let him get akumatised again!" Ladybug thought desperately, as she finally broke out of the city blocks. 

Ladybug yelled in annoyance, she had misjudged her direction and was about 5 kilometers from the boathouse. By the time she landed on the boat it was too late. Her classmates were gathered all around her, butterflies everywhere seeping into various objects. She widened her eyes in horror as her classmates transformed in huge monstrous warriors.

Each classmate was a towering creature brandishing axes, shields and swords. Some were already in the Siene, making their way towards the city. Others took to the sky, shooting laser beams out of their eye sockets. They were all united by a common screech. 

"We will destroy MARINETTE!!!" 

Ladybug's yoyo hung limply in her hand, unable to move or process what to do next. A monstrous Alya began to approach her, holding an enormous hammer high above her head. Ladybug could do nothing but gape as she watched the beginning of the end for Paris.

"Hey spots" the snake hero said, jumping next to girl. Ladybug's pale face remained emotionless as she watched her best friend edge closer towards her. 

"Next time I say follow me, you should probably listen" he said with a smile, as he placed a hand on her shoulder and flipped a switch on his bracelet.

Before Ladybug didn't even register what the hero had said, when everything around her began melted away. Ladybug was left feeling like she was flying, she rubbed her eyes and realised she was! 

She was exactly two minutes in the past. The snake hero popped up for the second time "Ladybug this way!" he shouted. This time she followed him. 

In seconds the new hero had led her out of the city and she was on top of the boathouse. 

She cringed internally, realizing her stubbornness had almost cost all of Paris. She landed in the deck and watched the butterflies heading straight for her. Ladybug smirked, she knew exactly where they were heading. 

"Time to de-evilise!" she shouted, swinging her yoyo around the boat expertly. She snatched every butterfly, then flung her yoyo straight up, releasing a some what beautiful white shower butterflies. "Bye bye little butterflies" she smiled, as the butterflies flew out of sight.

The boat erupted in applause, shouting praise and thanks eagerly at the heroine. A flash of green caused Ladybug to stare up and see the new hero hiding on the upper deck on the boat, out of sight. She gave him a small smile and gave the cheering teens a polite nod as the began to surround her. 

Ladybug's eyes locked with Adrien's and she noticed his panicked expression. His eyes were darting around frantically and his face was covered in sweat. Ladybug had never seen the model in such a state before, she decided to play it casual and walked towards the group of classmates to investigate the reason for attracting so many butterflies.

"Whats this?" the hero asked pointing to a projector screen. 

Alya stepped forward first. "Lila was just showing us all the horrible texts Marinette has been sending her about the whole class. It's truly awful stuff!" Alya said, cosying up as much as possible to Ladybug. 

The hero took a few steps away and went to the text screen that had been blown up. She pointed to the profile picture. "This is a pretty bad photoshop job. Anyone can see that the picture and name has been cropped over the original" Ladybug said dryly "Right Max... I hear you're the tech whizz. I'm surprised you didn't pick this up". 

The boy gulped nervously and took a step closer to examine the screen. "Why... Yes! It does appear to be an edited picture!" he gasped.

Before any could even react Lila let out a chuckle "I knew it was fishy! Marinette sent that to me! She must have known I'd show you guys the texts so she could prove it was a fake! She wanted to make me out as a liar!" the girl exclaimed, shaking her head as if the situation was unbelievable. 

There was a rumble of gasps and whispers throughout the group of classmates. "Marinette faked receiving texts from herself?" Ladybug said flatly. 

Lilas eyes flashed with panic and her gaze quickly settled on Adrien. "Gosh Ladybug you should hear the nasty things she said about you! She's totally jealous that you got to save Adrien those times! I think she even insinuated that you caused those akumas to get close to him!" the girl said sweetly, with her best mock shock expression. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes" Lila please... Don't try and change... " Ladybug started only to be interrupted by Adrien's shouts. 

"Oh Ladybug! I don't mind spending time with you at all!" the boy was practically shouting out. 

Ladybug held her hand out for him to stop. 

"I mean I could spend all the time you want with you! We could go right now if you want!!!" Adrien said, excitedly rushing towards the heroine. 

The snake hero finally leapt out of his hiding spot and landed on the lower deck, right between Adrien and Ladybug. 

The crowd gasped at the sight of a brand new hero. Adrien looked less than impressed, eyeing the hero with narrowed eyes. 

"Think it's time we head out spots. You can only lead a horse to water" he shrugged. 

Ladybug beamed at him and nodded. The two took off together to cheers from everyone on the boat, well... almost everyone.

They landed on a quiet rooftop, the hero stood a few feet away plucking his lyre in fascination. 

Ladybug awkwardly cleared her throat and struck out a hand. "I owe you an apology. I let my emotions blind me and it was almost detrimental" the girl said "I'm Ladybug.... You are?". 

The boy smiled and thought for a moment. "Viper..." he started, his thoughts shifted to Marinette and her adorable penguin friend. 

"Viperion". 

They shook hands as Ladybug giggled. "You sound like a Pokémon"  


"That's the idea"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all.
> 
> So happy that you guys are sticking with my story and taking the time to read! I hope everyone is enjoying what I've posted so far. I've started university so I may not be posting as frequently. However, I have a few chapters that are already done and just need me to look over once before I post.
> 
> Thanks in advance for your patience 💜


	10. Minou's Blunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blunder is a poor move that costs you alot of material, or even the game itself.

Adrien had spent his childhood in isolation. He'd been home schooled all his life and was never allowed to leave the house. 

His mother was wonderful but she was obsessed with keeping Adrien safe. The boy felt like he had spent his whole life in a cage, showered with adoration but forced to watch life roll on from behind the bars. 

Weekends with Chloe were bliss because she was his only link to the outside world. She told him about all her adventures and all the people are her who were falling over themselves to be her friends. Adrien thought she was the luckiest person in the world. Chloe was beyond the bars. 

Then his life changed. 

His mother, the only light in his life, had vanished and rather than comfort his son, Gabriel had pushed him further away. 

Adrien desperate for human companionship felt his prison becoming smaller and smaller, suffocating the little life he had left. 

When a certain red bug flew into his life, the boy latched onto her like she was his only life preserve in the vast ocean of loneliness. His Lady was his first friend... The love of his life.

Adrien had made so many friends since then, Nino, Alya, Marinette and all of this classmates. He could finally laugh and talk and experience life like a normal teenager. He finally felt free of the burden of his cage ... His name... his past, and for the first time Adrien was free. 

Adrien knew Lila was a threat, but he also knew she was just a victim of circumstances. She was like him, all she needed was a friend. Someone to show her the right way of doing things. Adrien was happy to be that friend, and he had hoped Marinette would be too. Marinette had never been akumatised, she was strong and brave, she was their everyday ladybug! 

Marinette however did not feel the same, Adrien was sad that Marinette couldn't understand that Lila needed to be treated delicately. And so as expected, Lila fought back against Marinette. Adrien watched in horror as Lila tore everything away from Marinette. Every lie was so well placed that his classmates ate it up. Fear set into the boy, as he considered that Lila could very well do the same to him. 

If they had dismissed their everyday Ladybug so easily... How quickly would they discard of him? Would he be forced back into the prison he had known so well? 

So the boy let Lila sink her claws into him. He watched as Marinette was torn apart by her lies. He wanted to help her, wanted to reach out and pull her out of the abyss she was sinking in but he did nothing. 

Then she lashed out at him. Calling him a coward when he was trying to prevent an akumatisation, he was out there everyday as Chat Noir saving Paris. Marinette was usually so sweet and understanding, he just didn't get why she was acting this way. Could she not see the risk the situation posed for him? He could lose all his friends...all his freedom. He didn't understand why she'd turned against him... Didn't they say they were in this together? 

And now she refused to help him with Ladybug. After all the times he'd helped her, after all the times he'd made the time to talk to her after everyone abandoned her. All he asked was to meet his Lady. It was so simple. She'd thrown him out like he was trash, yet insisted to Chat Noir she had feelings for Adrien. If she really cared why not help him? Was she so selfish? 

***  
Adrien snapped to reality by Lila clinging to him. He stared out at the group of his classmates, some crying and others swearing furiously. Lila had made up another slew of fake messages from Marinette. 

Adrien didn't even see the point anymore, it was clear Lila had won. Adrien looked at his classmates and realised they had all been in a state of constant agony and sorrow since Lila had arrived. He watched Nino from afar, realizing Adrien couldn't remember the last time he had a conversation with the boy without Lila involved. In fact the model struggled to remember spending time with any of his friends. Lila had monopolized all his time and attention. 

Perhaps he had lost all his friends after all? Adrien's thought were interrupted by a familiar sound. He heard the flutter of wings and turned to find several purple butterflies appraching.

Before he could react he saw a red blur moving from the corner of his eye. Adrien stared out in wonder and his Lady landed powerfully onto the deck. 

Lila seemed to pull him closer and sink her nails into his arm but he could hardly take notice. 

Ladybug swung her yoyo and grabbed incoming butterflies just inches away from several classmates. "She's so amazing... Could anyone be anymore perfect?" the boy thought dreamily. 

He suddenly rocked from his daydreaming . There could still be danger around! His Lady needed him. His thumb went to his finger and he realised the familiar chill of the cat miraculous was gone. 

The boy held his hand in front of his face, staring at his bare hand in alarm. He locked eyes with Ladybug, her beautiful bluebell eyes seemed to pierce his heart everytime. Guilt panged his heart as he tore his eyes off her and looked around the boat in panic. 

He was hardly listening to the conversation until he heard Lila mention Marinette and Ladybug. Adrien contemplated the implications of her statement, Marinette did admit to having a crush on him so would it be possible that she would try and keep her competition away from him? 

The boy knew any word out of Lila had to be taken with a grain of salt, but Alya had been telling him some pretty crazy things Marinette had done because of her apparent feelings for him. "I do need to speak with Ladybug privately, regardless. I have to tell her the truth about what happened with Marinette! I need her to know my side of things" the boy thought. 

He stumbled through his words, desperate to be whisked away by the superheroine as they had done a few times before. "All we need is some alone time... Perhaps I can even tell her my identity to bring us closer" the boy thought, as he reached out for the heroine. 

Another blur landed before him in a flash. A toned figure stood protectively in front of Ladybug. 

Adrien glared at the new hero angrily as he saw Ladybug smile at something the new hero said. Anger bubbled up within the boy. Who was this imposter who dared to steal his Lady's smile. The smile that belonged to him and him alone. And then without so much as a glance the two fled. Adrien gazed as they flew together closely.... Too closely. He had to find his ring and put this fraud in his place!

Adrien's room was in a state of complete disarray. Every item was turned upside down and evey wardrobe door swung wide open. Adrien huffed angrily as he searched through his countless pairs of white shirts. 

He couldn't believe he hadn't even noticed his ring was missing until the boat party. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to take calm deep breaths. Every second he couldn't find his ring was another second away from his Lady.... It was another second of her being alone with HIM! He remembered the fondness in the way Ladybug looked at the new hero and it was driving Adrien insane. 

Adrien realized his mind had been so preoccupied with all the class drama he hadnt noticed when plagg left his bag. He was so wrapped up with Marinette's actions that he hadn't noticed his own kwami's absence. The boy kicked his foosball table in irritation. "If I wasn't for Marinette I wouldn't be in this mess!" he shouted angrily.

"Is that so?" a voice said from his window. Adrien looked up to see Master Fu as the Jade Turtle. 

Adrien bowed his head quickly "Master thank goodness! I've lost my ring! I've looked everywhere I don't know where...." the boys voice trailed off as he noticed that Jade Turtle's hat had been replaced with a green hood and a pair of green trimmed black cat ears on Master Fu's head. 

The boy glanced down to the older man's hand, and sure enough the black ring was around his finger. 

"Plagg claws in" the man said, as his cat themed alterations to his suit began to vanish. The black kwami appeared in front of the two. 

"You... you took my ring master?" Adrien gasped. 

Fu exchanged a look with Plagg. "I did" the kwami confessed. 

Adrien's legs wobbled beneath him and he steadied himself on his foosball table. 

"Plagg.... Why..." the boy whimpered as tears began to roll down his cheeks. 

"You weren't acting like a true Cat. Just a selfish one" the kwami shrugged "I tried to warn you". 

Adrien felt his breath quicken "You... You betrayed me!" he shouted "Chat Noir is all I had! You took that away from me!!". 

Plagg looked up at the angry crying child "You betrayed me Adrien. You ignored my wishes and disrespected your partner. The ladybug and cat are two parts of a whole. A perfect balance. A give and take. You have been doing nothing but taking these past few days. Your actions are inexcusable" Plagg said. 

Adrien stared at Master Fu desperately "I didn't do anything to Ladybug I don't understand!" he cried. 

Master Fu gestured to a framed photo on his piano. A photo of his three friends Nino,Alya.... Marinette. "Someone who chooses to stand with evil and watch while good people get trampled on is not a hero. Someone who preys on another's weakness and ignores their wishes for secrecy is not a hero. Someone who would watch a friend continue being hurt over and over again, who kept the truth a secret for selfish reasons is not a hero. Plagg told me about how you abused your power to seek entry into Marinette's home after she expressly stated that you were no longer welcome." Master Fu explained to the baffled teenager 

"You have been under probation since Paris was flooded, everytime Plagg vouches for you, you disappoint him. The cat needs to be with someone of stronger spirit and conviction in their beliefs. I'm sorry Adrien. You were... Very promising... But after Plagg heard your plan to use Chat Noir to get close to Ladybug through Marinette he simply could not stand by."

Adrien's eyes shifted to Plagg again" I was being tested ? And you knew? Why didn't you say anything? ". 

The kwami wanted so badly to snuggle up in the boy's hair like he always did... To tell him everything was going to be alright... But this time the kwami wasn't quite sure." I'm sorry Adrien. It's against the rules.... I just..... " Plagg began. 

Suddenly Adrien made a grab for Plagg, his hands almost around the kwami. 

"Shelter!" Master Fu shouted, as a tiny orb of green light surrounded Plagg. 

The boy still tried in vain to grab the cat. "Please plagg... Stay with me.... Im nothing without you!!!" Adrien pleaded, snot and tears dripping off his face. 

"You're a good kid Adrien. I hope you find your way again" Plagg said, pressing his paw against the orb. 

The boy and his kwami locked eyes, both shattered at the realization that this may be the last time they see each other. 

"Claws out" Master Fu said, as the kwami sucked back in to the ring. Adrien desperately tried to follow and stood face to face with the Master. 

The boy gave the man one last look of desperation. "Please Master give me another chance! I know I can change!" he cried out. 

The man cast a weak smile at Adrien "I look forward to seeing it".

With that the older man disappeared out the window, leaving a stunned Adrien behind. 

The boy felt the chill of the night air wrap around his body as he fell to his knees. He stared out as the moon shone brightly outside his windows. The spacers between the panes of glass cast long shadows along his room floor. 

He reached out and let one of the shadows fall on his outstretched hand. Adrien's face twitched into a dark smirk as he thought of the irony. 

He was back in his cage. 

No more Chat Noir.... Not now... Not ever. His mind tried to process it. No more intense battles... No more thrilling chases.... No more flying across the sky ... No more freedom... No more late night rendezvous...

No more Ladybug.


	11. Tikki's Pin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a piece cannot move without exposing a higher-valued piece to immediate capture, that piece is said to be “pinned”.

Tikki struggled to remember a time she had felt so helpless.

She'd thought back to previous Ladybugs and their own personal trials.

Hippolyta was maimed by that brute Hercules and had her miraculous stolen. Tikki had to serve the oaf for many unpleasant months until the amazons finally poisoned him and retrieved Hippolyta's girdle.

Lady Trieu, the most vicious Ladybug, was at the head of a rebellion in Vietnam. She was squashed by the infighting, ignited by the opposition.

Tikki remembered Jeanne's sweet disposition and loving smile, so similar to Marinette. She hadn't been there when the sweet child had been sentenced to death. The girl had accepted her fate and given the miraculous to a disguised guardian just before her death.

Every Ladybug was different, and they all had a unique set of scruples. One thing every Ladybug had in common was their disdain for injustice. Each Ladybug was special, fighting for what was right in their own way. Tikki was proud of them all. All the heroes were chosen carefully, the guardians had rigorous tests and training before any chosen got to keep their miraculous. Tikki shuddered when recalling the day the temple was destroyed, awaking to a crying little boy showing her the ash of her centuries old home. Wang was a caring child, but some of his decisions were questionable.

Tikki was horrified when they discovered Noroo was alive and well, but in the hands of a villain. She was ready to help rescue her friend and save this city as quickly as possible. Wang's test for Marinette was laughable and the kwami battled to understand the man's logic of entrusting the salvation of a city to a pair of 14 year olds. 

Then Tikki met Marinette and everything changed. The girl was unsure of herself and timid at times, but she was brave despite her insecurities. Tikki could hardly remember meeting such a creative Ladybug. She was sure that as Marinette grew into herself, she would unlock the powers of the Ladybug miraculous that few had. The cat was a bit shaky, but was dedicated to her chosen. Tikki was content that the two would one day thwart Hawkmoth. 

When Tikki discovered that Marinette's crush was the cat, the kwami was elated. She considered that perhaps this was the work of destiny. The Ladybug and Cat performed marvelous feats when they were in perfect union , and these two had their fates intertwined in more ways than one.

Kwami rules stated that one must not interfere directly in human affairs.  
You may guide.  
You may advise.  
But you must never act!  


So when Tikki heard lie upon lie wrap itself around her chosen practically choking her, it was difficult to remain passive. Tikki listened as Marinette's closest friends, her handpicked comrades, had dismissed her as if she were nothing! The kwami struggled to bear to watch her beautiful confident girl fall apart. 

Then her own cat... Her other half... Betrayed her. It was unforgivable. The Kwami remained as positive and comforting as possible. Tikki had captured and purified countless butterflies when Marinette was not paying attention, her skills that made her such a phenomenal Ladybug would no doubt make her an unstoppable villain. Tikki spent all her time nuzzling her crying chosen, reassuring her things would work out.

Tikki sensed the foolish cat following them home that night. She refused to drop Marinette's transformation on the balcony, even though the girl screamed it out six times! 

The Kwami knew that the truth that Adrien was Chat Noir... Ladybug's trusted partner, would break poor Marinette. When she finally released the transformation when they were safely in her room, Tikki hid and waiting for the stubborn cat's enviable invasion. Tikki was so sure the boy had discovered the truth, until she had seen his disturbing fit the next day. 

That insolent child had the nerve to use her chosen to get closer to Ladybug. He brushed aside his cruelty to the girl as if it were her own fault. He treated Marinette as nothing more than a pawn to move closer to his prize. His entitlement knew no bounds, as he reappeared as Chat Noir straight after being thrown out as Adrien. It was the last straw for Tikki. The boy didn't understand boundaries and she had to put measures into place to protect her chosen.

"I need to step out for a bit Marinette. The kwamis are meeting in the miracle box. I'll be back before patrol" she had said to Marinette, before flying off. She looked down to see the sweet boy Luka gazing towards Marinette's balcony. Tikki knew it was invasive but she hid and waited to see how Marinette would react to seeing him. The girl invited him into her room and began recounting the events of her betrayal. Tikki eyed a butterfly resting on the opposite end of the balcony cautiously, she was about to stealthily purify it when she heard a noise she hadn't heard in days.

Marinette's laugh.

Tikki peeked into the room to see the girl cuddling a toy, smiling at the boy. She watched for a moment longer as Marinette melted into the boys arms. Tikki had always thought of Luka in high regard. She knew that Fu had shortlisted him as a possible hero, and Sass had already hinted that he had seen his future with the boy. The kwami smiled to herself and turned her attention back to the butterfly. She was startled to see it had changed colour and flown off.

"Good day Master. I'm here to meet with my peers" Tikki said politely to the man. The man stared at her in surprise, "Is there a problem Tikki?". The Kwami nodded, "Ladybug is in danger of akumatisation. I think some changes are in order". 

"I agree Sugarcube" Tikki heard a voice say. She turned to see a teary eyed Plagg at the door, clutching the cat miraculous in his shaky paws.


	12. Discovered Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovered Attack is an attack revealed when one piece moves out of the way of another.

Marinette happily hummed a tune to herself. Her parents had helped her find an amazing lycee called Woodview College. The school was difficult to get into but had an amazing fashion programme aswell as a renowned academic record. 

Marinette had to include a detailed portfolio of her work in order to be accepted. She was busy filing her Chat Noir coat concept, when she stopped and gazed at the sketch of the cat model affectionately. 

The coat had kept her up many a night when inspiration had struck, usually after patrols. The form fitting coat had thin green lined along the seams and miniature batons as zippers. The belt could even be adjusted so it formed a tail reminesent of the cat hero. She'd done the initial sketch of Chat when he had stopped by after a particularly rough fight she had with Chloe earlier that day. He was so attentive... So understanding.... She felt like the luckiest girl in the world that day. 

To know that someone as wonderful as Chat cared about both sides of her life made Marinette's heart swell with affection. She had missed Chat Noir yesterday but she was glad to meet a new hero. 

Viperion was surprisingly capable for a newbie, he hadn't even used his weapon which she noticed fixed to his hip.She had asked Viperion to join her and Chat Noir on patrol tonight, to introduce the two boys to each other and see how they could incorporate Viperion into the team. 

Marinette smiled at the thought of the two capable boys at her side. With Viperion's time reset abilities, Chat's cataclysm and her luck they were going to be an unstoppable force. 

Marinette's mind shifted to the other "heroes". Alya and Nino had chose to believe loosely based lies over a friend, how could she trust them to watch her back?

Tikki flew to her chosen, having sensed her unease. "I don't think I can trust Rena or Carapace... Not after everything they've said to me" Marinette said, looking at the framed picture of the four friends she had propped on her desk. 

She flipped the frame down and sighed.Tikki's eyes shifted but she cast Marinette a friendly smile. "We will look into replacing them once you find a more trustworthy acquaintance" Tikki replied. "Atleast Chat and I will have help from Viperion, I already have so many great plans for the 3 of us!" Marinette said, as she brushed her hair.

"Marinette... There's something I need to tell you about Chat Noir" Tikki said, watching as the girl turned around to face Tikki. 

"Whats the matter Tikki?" the girl asked her face riddled with panic. Tikki knew exposing Adrien was against the rules, but the last thing she wanted was her for her chosen to seek the cat out. 

"He might be.... Indefinitely out of commission ...his kwami and him aren't seeing eye to eye" Tikki decided. 

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed. "But... He has one of the two most powerful miraculous... I need him... We're a team" the girl insisted. 

The kwami flew to her chosen and sat on the desk in front of her. "Put your trust in me when I say... This is for the best. He hasn't been living up to his potential and Hawkmoth is getting more dangerous by the day" Tikki said, reaching out to touch the hand Marinette was resting on the desk. 

"But...Tikki... He... He's been with me... Since the beginning... He believed in me when no one else did...I trust him with my life... Tikki... I can't... I can't just abandon him Tikki.... I won't!" Marinette cried out, staring at the kwami. 

"He... He doesn't deserve your pity Marinette. There will be no new cat and perhaps he will change and return some day. But things simply could not go on with him as the cat...Master Fu will speak to you further when the time is right" 

Marinette stared at the kwami, her face still riddled with doubt. "Please, I'm begging you .... Trust me Marinette". 

Marinette nodded uneasily as Tikki gave her a small smile and flew away. The girl stared down at the smirking hero in her lap, her fingers stroked his face affectionately. How could she ever give up on her minou? 

***  
Luka sat cross legged on the upper deck, with Sass doing the same on top of his head. He was happy his kwami shared a love for meditation too. Sass emphasized that being the snake was no easy feat, and the maintenance of a calm and level head was essential.This was no ordinary meditation session though, Luka wanted answers. He had made sure Juleka and Anarka were sound asleep.

"So..." Luka started, staring at the little snake in front of him "Kwami of Destiny hey? How does that work? Can you change fate?". 

Sass looked up at Luka with curious eyes. "I can see multiple future paths and connections. There are many different possibilities for the future, but once a specific event occurs it cements a path. Nothing any of us do can alter the path once that occurs" Sass explained. 

Luka scratched his chin deep in thought. "Like a fixed point in time? An event that can never be changed?" Luka speculated. 

Sass stared at him in surprise "Exactly so young Luka. I'm impressed at your quick grasp of the concept". 

Luka grinned "You just remind me of the doctor". 

"Doctor who?" Sass inquired. 

Luka snorted and lightly patted the kwamis head. "We have to binge watch it. I'm sure you'll love it" he smiled "So... We're trying to prevent a fixed point from happening?" 

Sass nodded "Indeed. It is imperative that we save Miss Ladybug". 

Luka could see Sass was reluctant to give any other information and simply nodded, not wanting to pressure his knew little friend. 

"Listen Sass... I want to apologize for my behavior. I know you told me to stay hidden, but when I saw Adrien stepping up to Ladybug I got this weird... Feeling...like a sensation. I jumped in front of him before I even knew what I was doing... I'm sorry for not following your instructions" Luka said, his eyes cast down in shame. 

The kwami flew up to the boy "Yes the snake tires much more after using its power than the other miraculous. I was concerned about you, luckily Miss Ladybug is extremely competent and purified all the akumas before they could take over anyone" Sass said. 

Luka smiled at the kwami's concern and made a mental note to take his warning into consideration during his next battle. 

"Hold on...Sensation.... You... Felt that?" Sass asked, the kwami flew in front of his eyes shining in awe. 

Luka looked taken aback for the Kwami's response. "Yes... Is it something important?" Luka asked, trying to study the kwami's expression. 

"It's rather odd... Tikki and Plagg often speak about chosen's who have a natural fit to their miraculous but I've never experienced it myself..." Sass pondered, speaking mostly to himself. 

"Sass... Anything you'd care to share?" Luka said, giving the kwami a little chuckle. 

"You seem to be picking up on my powers. I can sense when events can possibly affect the future path... I didn't know it was possible for a chosen to feel it too..." the snake smiled "I knew this was a fated connection! "

"So..."Luka said, handing out a tiny quails egg "You said you'd explain what Ladybug needs protecting from". 

Sass happily gulped down the egg and nodded at Luka in gratitude. "Chat Noir has not been acting very heroic in recent times, and the master has taken away his miraculous" Sass explained. 

Luka contemplated this, scratching his chin. "But... Chat Noir seems like a good person... And Ladybug and him have a really good dynamic going on..." Luka said. 

Sass smiled at the boy "While they do make a good team, there is much imbalance. Miss Ladybug pours everything into battle, the cat is decent but he doesn't take the responsibility seriously. It's been an issue amongst the kwamis for many a moon. His infatuation for Miss Ladybug is also a point of concern. While I do not know Miss Ladybug's stance on the matter, he disregards rules and boundaries in the name of love. The cat followed Ladybug after patrol one night without her permission. The cat kwami, Plagg, insists that he feels like his chosen only wanted to talk to Ladybug. Regardless, he almost discovered her identity" Sass explained. 

Luka recoiled in shock, "Why... Would he do that?". 

Sass seemed to struggle with his words then sighed deeply. "Kwamis are ancient beings.... We were once revered and worshipped as Gods. As such we have rules to prevent us from manipulating the human world. Chosens that wield miraculous are essentially an embodiment of this power. One of our rules prevents us from revealing rhe identities of chosens. It's up to destiny to determine whether they are fated to meet without the mask or not " the kwami stated "I understand you cannot protect Ladybug without all the information. I cannot tell you directly, but... perhaps I can show you".

Viperion sat on the edge of a high rise roof, watching the city below him. Sass mentioned seeing red lines connecting throughout the city but the boy saw nothing but a lovely view. 

"Maybe I'm not a natural fit after all" Viperion chuckled softly. The boy sighed and got to his feet to stretch. 

"Might as well get some practice in, huh Sass?" the boy grinned. The boy flipped and rolled along the rooftop, pretending to dodge invisible attacks. His hand brushed against the lyre in his hip. 

"I'd forgotten all about this... Pretty weird weapon" the boy thought out loud. He imagined going up against his akuma with nothing but his electric guitar and chuckled. 

The boy's gaze fell on a beer can propped up on top of one of the air ducts nearby and an idea popped into his head. He threw the lyre and it knocked the can cleaning off, but the boy was surprised when the lyre came flying back to him. 

"Boomerang action... Sweet" he smiled, catching the lyre with ease. Viperion clipped lyre to his wrist and found it made a decent shield or blunt weapon for close range attacks.

Two hours later the boy was covered in sweat, breathing heavily but smiling broadly. He could not deny having super powers felt awesome. 

He stared out as the Siene, as the sun sparkled through the water and his mind drifted to Marinette. He couldn't stand seeing the girl so sad and was determined to make her feel better. He picked up his lyre and slowly began plucking her heart song. 

He was about halfway through his song when he noticed an illuminated red string tied around his wrist. He boy picked up his arm in surprise, studying the intangible string. He stared out to see the string stretched far into the distance. "Is this what Sass was talking about?" the boy thought, getting up.

The hero took off, following the string as it wound all over the city. He passed a few other strings as he ran across the buildings, but kept following the one attached to him. He was flabbergasted when he stood on top of a building, staring at the source standing on her balcony across the street. 

A very focused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, happily sketching away on her lap. 

He stared at all the strings tied to various parts of the girl's body. He noticed many of them led in one direction and were dull and frayed, his eyes followed them as they led to Françoise Dupont. However one string in the bunch was equally as bright as his and wrapped around another duller string like a braid.

The hero followed the braid to Françoise Dupont and stood on a rooftop,scanning the various students. Some looked up at him and cheered, but one pair of eyes glared at him angrily. 

The source of the two stings: Adrien Agreste. Viperion stared at the boy in surprise, struggling to find a reason as to why the boy had two strings from Marinette.

Suddenly Viperion's string begun to pull and tug. "You're early" a voice said behind him. Luka turned to see Ladybug smiling warmly at him, the various strings bound to her. 

"Of course..." Viperion said, smiling warmly at the girl.


	13. Knight's Watch

Alya watched as the new snake hero perched on their rooftop scanning the school below. Her heart leapt at the chance of interviewing the hero without the threat of an akuma attack. Everyone was dying to know more about the mysterious new green hero who seemed older than the other temporary heroes seen thus far. 

As the girl rushed to grab her phone and notebook her heart stopped. She heard no sound of distress or had any news alerts in her phone. 

No akuma attack?

Why did Ladybug give him his miraculous?

Alya did a quick scan of the school. The bug wasn't even here. Alya felt a familiar pang of jealousy. She'd first felt it when the snake hero joined Ladybug on Juleka's boat. 

She could admit, she'd been miffed that there was yet ANOTHER newbie. Everytime Alya saw Ladybug spring into the screen with a new hero that wasn't her, Alya couldn't help but doubt herself. She knew she'd done a great job as Rena Rouge, so why didn't Ladybug call on her more often? Alya knew jealousy wasn't very heroic and always tried to dismiss the wicked thoughts in her head, choosing to assume that Ladybug couldn't find her in time. After all, she was the first secondary hero and the one with the most experience and skill. That snake boy didn't seem like much  
Granted, Alya hadnt seen him in action but she didn't have high expectations.

Alya saw Adrien standing at his locker, his eyes fixed on a wheel of cheese in his hands. 

"Hey Adrien. What do you think of snakey up there?" She said leaning against the lockers. The model's eyes widened as he looked up at the hero. Without a word, Alya watched Adrien walk into the courtyard and glare up at the hero. 

Adrien had caused some other students to notice the hero aswell, and they shouted his praise excitedly. The hero's eyes seemed to lock on Adrien. Alya could practically feel the tension between the boys in her own chest.

There was a story behind this!

A red dot shook her out of her thoughts and she heard shrieks and cheers around her as Ladybug joined the new hero. Alya watched as the male took Ladybugs hands in his, with a broad smile. Even from this distance, Alya could tell Ladybug was getting redder than usual. Alya quickly took her phone out and snapped a picture. 

There was definitely a story here! 

"Ladybug! Ladybug! I need to talk to you!!!" Alya heard Adrien shout out. The girl was surprised at Adrien's burst of energy, as he ran up the stairs to get closer to the heroes. 

Alya saw the two heroes exchange a wary look and without a word to each other took off together. Alya dumped her belongings into a bag and took of in the direction of the fleeing heroes. 

As Alya turned the corner she saw Ladybug glance back at her, her feet almost coming to a stop. 

Alya broke into a broad smile and waved the heroine down frantically. "Ladybug can I ask you a few questions?!" Alya shouted out. 

Alya watched as the heroines face twisted in a emotion she had rarely seen on Ladybug's face, before turning around and taking off with the new hero. Alya stopped and scratched her chin as she pondered the heroine's actions. 

Ladybug had hesitated. 

Alya sighed tightening her hold on her bag and she continued running after the heroes. The girl ran straight into Lila. 

"S... So sorry girl. I'm after a hot story" she explained. 

"Care to fill your bff in?" Lila grinned, following Alya's eyes to a despondent Adrien. 

"Theres something going on with Ladybug .. That new hero isn't coming out of no where... I need to get the scoop on Ladybug" Alya said, her eyes fixed on the two heroes, disappearing in the distance. 

"I'll come with... I'm her bestie after all... I can give you your scoop" Lila smirked, as her eyes lingered on Adrien.

*******

"Thanks for not asking questions" Ladybug said awkwardly, as the two heroes perched on the Arc de Triomphe. 

Viperion shrugged "I could tell he makes you feel uncomfortable.... Could tell that from yesterday actually..." the hero said.

Ladybug looked at him in surprise, "I... Its odd working with someone so perceptive... Chat Noir doesn't really pick up on my feelings quite as accurately as I'd like..." Ladybug said with a smile, but Viperion could see sadness behind it. 

A flutter of wings drew Ladybugs attention and her face went scarlet red. She was Ladybug, the last thing she wanted was a fresh hero to see how weak she really was inside. Viperion looked away, as the girl grabbed the akuma and purified it. 

Ladybug jumped to her feet, desperate to take both their minds off the butterfly. "Alright. Let's see what you can do with that thing!" she declared, gesturing to his lyre. 

Viperion stared back uneasily, " You... Want me to fight you? "he said slowly. 

The girl nodded, holding her arms up in defense."It's important that we know how to take each other down" Ladybug said, staring at him in determination. 

"Take you down?" Viperion said in surprise. 

Ladybug crossed her arms "I'm an experienced hero Viperion. If I become akumatised you'll need to defeat me". 

The boy seemed to ponder this and eventually nodded slowly. "Will your suit absorb my attacks?" Viperion asked, worry creasing his brow. 

The girl smiled broadly, "Of course... I'll show you". 

Without warning Ladybug jumped into the air and threw her yo yo at the boy. Viperion was still alert from his training earlier and deflected it with his lyre. He clipped it onto his wrist quickly and smirked at Ladybug's raised eyebrows. 

"You've got moves V.... Okay... Let's play" Ladybug grinned as she flew into another yo yo attack. 

As Viperion brought his lyre up to shield himself the girl fell back down into a roll and sprang herself off the ground with her hands, her feet connecting squarely with Viperion's chin. 

The boy fell backwards on his butt, rubbing his chin in awe. She towered in front of him, one hand on her hip the other confidently spinning her yo yo. 

"That's my technique... I like to switch up between long range and close combat. It's a good way to distract your enemy" she smiled, sticking a hand towards the fallen boy. 

Viperion gripped it tightly and neatly tossed the girl over his shoulder on her back. This time he towered over her. "I'll remember that spots" he said, smiling sweetly.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes "You asked for it bebe serpent". The girl spun on her back, her feet barely grazing Viperion's face as he staggered back in surprise. 

Ladybug's stance had changed drastically. She effortlessly flipped to her feet and began a flurry of quick attacks with her yo yo. She'd been light on her feet before, fluttering in and out around him like a butterfly, now she dug her heels into the ground and charged him with a ferocity she had rarely displayed 

Viperion managed to dodge half of her attacks but everytime he took a step forward or grabbed his lyre to attack she sprang just out of range. "You're quick Bug" he grunted, throwing his lyre straight at her. 

Ladybug backflipped, watching the lyre pass harmlessly over her head. "You're aim is just lousy V" Ladybug laughed, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. 

He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Not that lousy...." he smirked, as he motioned behind Ladybug. The girl barely had time to turn when the instrument came hurling back and slammed into the side of her head, throwing her off her feet.

The boy picked up his lyre with a grin "Not bad for a beginner, hey spots?". 

Ladybug's pigtails had come half undone and her hair was cast over her face as she was sprawled on the ground. He heard the sniffle of tears and his heart dropped. 

Viperion threw his lyre aside and quickly rushed to the girl's side. When he was standing just inches away her face quickly turned to him. 

The black strands of her hair fell loosely over her face, lips fixed in a scowl and her eyes burned with fury. The boy took a few steps back in confusion, but it was too late. 

She threw her yo yo at him, wrapping it tightly around his arm and lunged herself between his legs. The force of her movement somersaulted Viperion into the air and he landed hard onto his back. Ladybug kneeled on top of his chest and clutched his bracelet tightly. 

There... You've lost" she said coldly. Ladybug wordlessly got up and offered him a hand. This time Viperion nodded and took it, getting to his feet. He could tell the mood had shifted sometime during their fight. Ladybug pulled her hand away and cast her eyes down at the floor. 

"I... I'm sorry to put so much pressure on you..." she said, her voice soft as a whisper "But you need to understand. I'm not just some little girl... I can be dangerous too. You need to take me seriously. You.... You can't be another Chat". She ran a hand through her loose pigtail and coughed uncomfortably. 

Viperion simply stared at the girl patiently waiting for an explanation. 

"I could get akumatised and I need to know that I can't simply trick you with a few fake tears or sweet lies. You can't just give up. You can't just give in. You can't just run to my side if I'm injured. Paris comes first. ALWAYS" Ladybug said sternly. 

Viperion stared at the girl closely, her face was the picture of strength but behind her eyes he could see a watery mess. "I... I know this may be... Premature.... And we don't really know each one yet... but please.. don't feel like you have to keep up a facade to not be akumatised. I understand what an enormous responsibility this is... And I'm taking it very seriously... I want you to trust me.If you ever fall prey to Hawkmoth... Ladybug... You have my word... I will take you down" Viperion exclaimed, his hand over his heart. 

Blue eyes widened in surprise and the girl burst into a mixture of tears and laughter. Viperion stared at her in shock as the girl doubled back in giggled and tears streamed down her face. 

He placed an unsure hand on her back as her laughter ensued. "Spots.... You okay?" he asked in concern. 

The girl lifted her face, riddled with happy wet tears. "It's... Just... So funny.... I've never been so relieved to hear that someone is willingly beat me up" she giggled, throwing her arms around Viperion.

"Thank you...." Ladybug whispered. Viperion returned the girl's hug. He knew Ladybug was dedicated to Paris but to know the girl behind the mask and see her with such steely determination, made Luka discover a new nuance to her heart song. 

Ladybug pulled back and he could tell from her expression that she was both embarrassed and confused by their interaction. 

"I... I've been told that Chat Noir will be on the bench for a while so... For now it's just you and me" she said, fixing her pigtails back into place. 

"Rena Rouge and Carapace ?" Viperion asked. He watched the girl's expression fall into one that was all to familiar on her face in recent days... Complete and utter devastation. Viperion knew he had said something wrong and racked his brain on how to rectify the situation, when the girl finally spoke. 

"They are not in the picture anymore..." she said, her voice trailing off. 

"Well... Maybe that's for the best. With Chat Noir gone I'm sure you need more combat inclined heroes now. Do you know anyone you trust with any experience with a miraculous?" Viperion asked quickly, trying to shift the conversation from whatever was upsetting her. 

Ladybug crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the city before her, deep in thought. 

"Perhaps"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Any guesses as to who Ladybug is thinking about?


	14. Jǔ Qí Bù Dìng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chinese idiom 舉棋不定 (jǔ qí bù dìng) translates as “lift up a chess piece and hesitate about what move to make.”

Kagami Tsurugi prided herself in being observant. She knew the importance of analyzing a situation and making a decisive move. She felt her ability in reading situations was what made her an excellent fencer.

Kagami would be the first to admit this made forming friendships near impossible. She'd often say or do the wrong thing at the wrong moment, or give her input for a situation she should not have knowledge of.There was no malice in her intent, she was just trying to be what she thought was a good friend. Sometimes the optimal choice was not the best one. As Kagami grew older she realised human emotions were a strange and delicate thing, her own included. 

Kagami Tsurugi prided herself in being honest. Which is why despite her realizing her personality traits drove people away, the girl never changed strategies. This was who she was, the world should take it or leave it.

Then Adrien Agreste had become friends with her, knowing her quirks and all. The girl found herself falling for the handsome blonde quite quickly. Kagami felt that Adrien was the perfect foil for her.  
Where she was decisive, he was patient.  
Where she was straight forward, he was considerate.  
Each was a wet stone for other, making both's abilities and traits shine through brilliantly. Kagami knew her mother favored the match, which lifted a great burden off the girl's shoulders. Her eyes were fixed on her target. Adrien would one day be hers. 

***********

Kagami's phone beeped and she opened the message to reveal a selfie of Marinette's smiling face outside the gates of her school, Woodview College. A little message accompanied the picture: "Thanks a mill for recommending this school Kagami! I'm waiting in the administration office for the head master to see me for my interview! Wish me luck! Let's get coffee some time!". 

Kagami knew something bad had happened between Adrien and Marinette, she could feel it in both their responses to her. She was too polite to pry so she simply waited for one of them to explain the situation to her. Kagami could not deny her curiousity at Marinette changing schools so abruptly, but the thought of Marinette joining her at school was quite appealing. Someone of Marinette's talents should be at a school as prestigious as Woodview, and it didn't hurt that she would finally have a friend to hang out with.  
"Someone's happy" she heard a voice say. She turned to find Adrien kitted in his fencing outfit, a small smile on his face. Kagami touched her cheek gently, not realizing she had been smiling. 

"Marinette sent me a message. She has an interview with my school's head master" Kagami explained. The boy's face instantly dropped at the mention of her name, Kagami wondered if Adrien still had intense feelings for her pretty new friend. Although Marinette and Kagami were now some what friends, they had both seemed to come to an unspoken understanding to both keep pursuing Adrien. Kagami was not going to lose this easily. The girl got to her feet and did her best to strut towards the blonde. She flicked his nose with a playful smirk. 

"Come on Adrien. We're late for practice. I know how eager you are to lose to me..... Again".

Adrien's sabre cluttered to the ground for the third time today. Kagami had never seen the boy so unfocused. She had joked about his losing, but this was rather disastrous. With such a distracted opponent this exercise was just a waste of both their valuable time. She lifted her mask and gave him a considerate look. 

"There is no point in continuing the match. Shall we take a break?" she asked, offering him her hand. Adrien sighed and picked up his sword, taking her hand as they walked back to the locker room. Kagami tried to conceal the burning of her cheeks at the notion that they were holding hands. She knew taking the risk of reaching her hand out to him would pay off. 

She stole a peek at him, hoping to give him a small smile. Kagami was surprised to find Adrien's face twisted in a frown, his eyes fixed to the floor. 

After a quick shower and change of clothes, kagami sat waiting at their favourite bench. She couldn't hide her smile when she fondly thought back on the day he had given her the rose she so treasured. 

"Sorry Kagami. I have to head out.... I have... A lot to do" she heard the blonde say, running his neck. 

The girl fixed her eyes on him. "You're lying. Sit down and tell me what's been bothering you" she said, gesturing to the space next to her. Adrien locked eyes with Kagami, looking a bit taken aback but finally did as she requested. 

"I'm having trouble with the girl I like... And well... With Marinette" the boy said, his shoulders slumping. Kagami widened her eyes in surprise. 

"And Marinette? I was under the impression that she was the girl you liked?" Kagami said, her brown eyes fixed on the blonde. The boy shot upright and stared at Kagami in shock. 

"What! No way! Marinette is just a friend! Well... Was just a friend?" he said, his upright posture, slumping again. Kagami made a mental note to file this information away for later and turned her attention back to the boy. 

"I figured the two of you had some sort of misunderstanding. That's quite surprising considering both of you are non confrontational" Kagami said, folding her hands in her lap. 

Adrien made something of a grunt and shook his head. "She called me a coward! She kicked me out of her house the other day! Can you believe that!?" Adrien half yelled, crossing his arms. Kagami considered the boy's statement before commenting. 

"That doesn't sound much like Marinette... What happened bef..." Kagami began, only to be cut off by Adrien's unusual laugh. It was so cold... So mocking... It was unlike the boy she had come to know. 

"What do you know about Marinette!?" he almost sneered at her. Kagami cleared her throat, and pulled up several pictures of her and Marinette. 

"We became acquainted on friendship day. I believe I did mention this to you several times before. The two of us are friends now. I've met with her several times since then. Marinette is designing my kimono for the end of year charity gala. She is an exceptionally talented designer and quite exceptionally all round... I suppose" Kagami noted, the last part mostly thinking out loud. 

Adrien jumped to his feet, his belongings sliding off his lap. His eyes were wide in surprise and his face was quickly reddening. "So you're taking her side?!" he shouted, his arms flailing wildly. 

Kagami cocked an eyebrow. "Sides? You haven't given me the full story. I'm not on anyone's side" Kagami explained, standing up. Adrien rolled his eyes and bent down and swept up his scattered items on the ground. 

"I should have known you wouldn't understand. No one ever understands me. I just thought you would because you..... Nevermind! " he shouted, rushing off. 

"Adrien. I don't understand! Wait!" Kagami shouted after Adrien. Kagami was about the chase after the boy but she hesitated. 

She stood frozen, desperately trying to analyze the situation. Had she said something wrong? Did she miss some emotional cue? Why was Adrien so on edge? Kagami stared at the empty hallway, she had hesitated and he was gone. She could have ran after him and assured him of her allegiance.... But was that right? Kagami now knew the strength of Marinette's character and to side against her seemed to be the wrong choice at any angle Kagami looked at it. Kagami still stood motionless in the hallway, lost in her thoughts. Had she just lost Adrien forever... Because she hesitated? 

Kagami shook her head, and blocked her thoughts. She had a whole day of activities ahead and couldn't let Adrien distract her. She noticed the boy has forgotten his math book and bent to collect it for him. His tablet lay underneath the book, and the girl gathered it aswell. It was unlocked and on the popular Ladyblog site. Kagami was surprised by the lastest blog post. 

A fuzzy zoomed in picture that was clearly Ladybug and a new hero Kagami had never seen before, locked in a somewhat intimate embrace on top of the Arc de Triomphe. The bold title below read:

"LADYBUG SPILLS ALL! HER NEW PARTNER AND BEAU" 

************

"LADYBUG SPILLS ALL! HER NEW PARTNER AND BEAU" 

As many of you may or may not be aware, Ladybug has made two appearances without her usual partner Chat Noir. Instead of our usual pun loving feline, a new hero donning the name "Snake Bite" has been at Ladybug's side. Snake Bite appears to be a permanent hero, unlike the ever changing roster of heroes we have come to know. 

An insider source informed the LadyBlog that this new hero has captured Paris' sweetheart, Ladybug's heart. This journalist can confirm that the two were seen flirting and exchanging glances during their first public outing at the docks two days ago. The source goes into further detail to explain that Chat Noir's absence is due to his jealousy at the new couple and has been avoiding Ladybug. A direct quote from Ladybug on the situation is as follows "I can confirm I am in a relationship with Snake Bite. Chat Noir will just have to get over it".

This journalist has taken to the streets herself and questioned the public about this estranged relationship between the superhero duo. The results are overwhelming panic as most citizens are shocked at Ladybug's seemingly careless regard for his partner's feelings. A citizen can be quoted saying "I love Ladybug. She's awesome, but Chat does a lot of good too. If he's staying away just because she wants a boyfriend they need to sort their romantic situation out. It's selfish to put Paris in danger just because of drama. I thought Ladybug was more professional than this". Another citizen was quoted saying "Ladybug and Chat Noir are meant to be together! They're the perfect couple! I can't believe she would choose to be with anyone else". 

Hundreds of visitors on the LadyBlog as well as the public are demanding to know where Rena Rouge and Carapace are. The two heroes popularity is at an all time high on the LadyBlog, and many have pointed out that both Rena and Carapace have ample more experience than Snake Bite.This journalist is of the opinion that Snake Bite is extremely inexperienced and only active because of his romantic relationship with Ladybug, and as such distinguished heroes such as Rena Rouge are left on the sidelines. 

With that being said, one has to demand an explanation from Ladybug herself. This journalist believes that all current heroes should rotate through patrols, rather than make sparse appearances. Heroes with the most experience should patrol more. Simply put, more active and experienced heroes mean a safer Paris.  



	15. Fox's Ply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ply is a half move by one player. It is considered a full move when the other player moves.

Alya scrolled through her new blog post, practically vibrating in her chair. Her blog was exploding with traffic and many celebrities had even linked to her article on their social media. This could finally be her big break, her traffic right now rivaled most news outlets. 

To keep the momentum going Alya added a few pictures to the blog post. A picture she had taken in school of Snake Bite holding Ladybug's hands looking deep into her eyes. His face was clearly of a boy utterly in love and Ladybug looked extremely bashful. Alya had also included a sneaky snap she had taken on Juleka's boat of the two standing together quite closely. 

Alya thought back to the day she and Lila had followed Ladybug to Arc de Triomphe. Alya had been seething with jealousy watching the two spar and laugh, like Ladybug used to with her. Alya had proved herself many times as Rena, and yet Ladybug always seemed to call on other heroes instead of her. Alya remembered being surprised to see their sparring getting rather serious and Snake Bite bashing Ladybug's head with his lyre. She thought she heard Lila snicker but the girl had apparently gotten something stuck in her throat. Alya quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a few photos, as Lila explained that they were fighting over both being in love Chat Noir. Alya gaped as Ladybug flung Snake Bite to the ground, kneeling over him. She groaned in frustration, wishing she could hear the exchange between them. 

Suddenly the mood had shifted again, the two were back to tender looks and small smiles. Alya snapped more pictures, as Ladybug threw her arms around him and giggled like a schoolgirl. Alya and Lila only left their hiding spot after the two heroes left IN OPPOSITE DIRECTIONS! Alya remembered questioning Lila about their "love triangle" with Chat Noir, her friend had sheepishly admitted that she may have gotten the finer details wrong. Alya was annoyed in the moment but at the end Lila had pulled through. 

Alya would have to buy Lila a thousand frappucinnos for her insider information. Lila already knew the new hero's name as well as his powers, which Alya chose to keep a secret in the event that Hawkmoth ever read her blog. Alya knew the public deserved the truth but she still had her duty as one of Paris' beloved heroes. Lila had even been so generous as to call Ladybug herself and get the situation explained. Ladybug and Snake Bite were the ones in love and Chat Noir was staying away out of jealousy! Alya wished she could have spoken to Ladybug herself, but Lila said she had repeated Ladybug word for word and she knew she could trust her awesome best friend.

Alya felt the anger building in her again, as she recalled seeing Snake Bite bounding away, fully transformed. She could not believe that the new hero seemed to keep his miraculous, something Alya was never permitted. If any of the new heroes should have the recognition and reward of getting to be a full time hero it was Rena Rouge. Granted she was exaggerating a bit about her popularity, it annoyed her to no end that Queen Bee was the favorite among all the secondary heroes. The amount of Queen Bee fan art and requests Alya was bombarded with daily was frankly grating on her last nerve. Alya had to stir something up to get Rena more recognition! 

Alya had to keep her cool as she recalled Lila imitating Ladybug's jeering tone regarding the other heroes, including RENA! Ladybug said they were all amateurs and wouldn't bother calling on any time soon. Alya couldn't believe her hero would dismiss her so easily after assuring her that she made a great hero. Being a superhero meant everything to Alya, it was all she'd ever wanted. She wouldn't give up Rena this easily, especially over a stupid snake! 

The girl began furiously typing a petition for Rena Rouge to become a fully fledged hero when she heard soft thumps on her rooftop. Alya's eyes gleamed wide with excitement. It seemed that the petition would not be necessary. Alya swung her chair to face her balcony, arms crossed with a smug look on her face. She expectedly waited for the spot clad hero to land at any moment. 

******  
Sass and Luka were hiding out on the upper deck of the Couffaine boat, listening to soft music and enjoying some egg sandwiches and scotch eggs.

"I'm sorry Sass there is a limit to how much eggs I can eat" Luka groaned, dramatically clenching his stomach. 

"True ssssnakes have no limit for their love of eggssss" Sass teased, as Luka cocked an eyebrow at his jab. 

"Let's not forget this is the age of veganism Sass, I can easily find you healthier Egg options. Ever heard of Flegg? I hear its delicious..." Luka grinned, poking his kwami. 

Sass chuckled and bat Luka's nose with his tail in response. Luka greatly enjoyed his time with Sass, the kwami was more like an approachable mentor than a terrifying ancient being. Luka had become so accustomed to being the "mature one" ever since their father had passed. Luka loved his mother and would never change a thing about Anarka's free spirit, but someone had to be there to guide Jule. It was nice having someone wiser guide him for once, it reminded him of sitting on his father's lap listening to his wacky stories which always had a moral at the end. 

"Everything alright Luka?"' Sass asked, dragging Luka out of the past. the boy smiled and pat the kwami's head. 

"Everything is... good" Luka noted, a smile on his face. 

Luka's thoughts drifted back to his recent discovery. "So... Marinette is Ladybug" Luka said with a soft smile, his fingers softly strumming on his guitar. "I can't say I'm surprised. She's brave, intelligent, caring and creative. She's the perfect choice for Ladybug! Whoever choose her made a wise decision" 

"She is indeed one of the finer Ladybugs we have seen. Wielding the ladybug miraculous is no easy feat. Marinette may make it look easy, but I have seen countless promising candidates fail to adequately use it's powers" Sass noted. 

Luka sighed and stared up at the stars dreamily. "I can hardly believe it... How can one person be so talented? Marinette is beyond incredible" 

"Knowing her identity is extremely dangerous, but these are perilous times and it was knowledge vital to our mission" Sass explained. 

Luka nodded, and held his palms out for the kwami to settle into. He knew it was time Sass filled him in on the finer details of this "important mission" Sass always referred to. 

"As I have told you before, I see many possible paths for the future. I have seen a devastating path before us, one that leads to the fall of Paris and thereafter possibly the world. I have always seen terrifying paths such as this before, but usually the path is averted mostly due to Ladybug and Chat Noir. As I mentioned before, once a fixed point is achieved by some kind of event or encounter, the other paths fall away and only one path may be followed. Usually the dangerous paths fall away after some time. However as the days go by, I have noticed the near apocalyptic path becoming stronger and stronger. Once the world sets down this path I am powerless to stop or steer it. This is the way destiny works, I'm afraid" Sass said, seeming to slither lower and lower into Luka's hands. 

"That sounds horrible.. but Mar.. I mean Ladybug can fix it right? She's never lost a fight before" Luka said, noticing the kwami's worried expression. 

"Like I said, once we set down this path I will be bound by the rules and you lose your ability to use Second Chance. As the kwami of Destiny I am not permitted to interfere in that which has already been set in stone. Marinette is a fantastic Ladybug, but she is also human. She could fail one day. " Sass almost whispered. 

"You said our duty is to protect her and assist her right? There's nothing I wouldn't do for Marinette.. I mean I'm no Chat Noir.. but I...." Luka's voice died in his mouth as he suddenly came to another discovery. 

He carefully placed Sass on the floor and began pacing to and fro holding his head in his heads. 

"No... this cant be right... she.. she doesn't deserve this... no..."Luka muttered to himself, as he felt anxiety build up within him. 

Luka looked down at the kwami's knowing sad smile. 

"Adrien is Chat Noir... that's why she had two different ties to him. One worn out and breaking and the other bright and strong. He hurt her... so badly as Adrien. She.. trusts him.. she cares about him so much as Chat... even now! she might even..." Luka choked on his own words "She might even love him". 

Sass flew up to the boy and placed a delicate paw on his cheek. 

"Breathe young one. Snakes must remain calm at all times" Sass said, watching his chosen nod and start to take deep breaths. 

Luka took his guitar off and grabbed his jacket. "Come on Sass. We have to go tell her!" he said, practically charging off the deck. 

Sass flew in front of his face, stopping him. "This is a break of trust between Ladybug and Chat Noir. An imbalance of Creation and Destruction. This is no trivial matter. This is betrayal of the worst kind. Marinette will be devastated when she finds out and we cannot risk her falling victim to Hawkmoth!" Sass explained. 

Luka brushed passed the kwami. "I am NOT lying to Marinette, Sass! Even if she gets akumatised we can think of something! We have second chance! She deserves to know the truth! If this apocalyptic path you mentioned is as terrible as it sounds we need Ladybug to be at 100%" Luka said, as he started down the steps. 

Sass shoved his head into the back of Luka's knee with all his might, causing the boys knees to give way and fall onto the deck. Luka groaned and rolled over to find Sass hovering over him, staring at him with narrowed eyes. 

"The fixed point that leads to all our destruction is Marinette getting akumatised. Once that happens we both become powerless. There is NO second chance to go back and stop her from giving in to Hawkmoth. Once that happens... I fail my millennia old purpose to keep the future safe... I fail Paris... I fail the whole world" 

Luka looked up at the crying kwami, feeling tears prick in his own eyes for the first time in years. He felt like his heart might wrench right out of his chest. Lying to Marinette felt so wrong... But he would do anything to protect her from being taken advantage of by Hawkmoth. 

Luka stared down at Sass who was now coiled up into his chest. His conviction was admirable but Luka could see the little kwami's body trembling. 

"The weight of the world isn't squarely on your shoulder Sass... You and I... We're a team now... I'll do everything I can to protect Marinette and the world" Luka said softly, as the kwami burrowed into Luka's t shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A flegg is a mixture of flax seed and water for those of you interested.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of Sass' decision to hide the truth from Marinette for the sake of the world.


	16. Bad Bishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bishop that can only attack its own pieces.
> 
> ***Just a warning. This chapter details an akuma attack and the harm of a child. It's nothing graphic but I thought it would be wise to make the reader aware***

Alya faced her balcony in excitment, expecting a call from Ladybug with an apology and her miraculous. Two pigeons settled on her railing and the girl groaned in frustration, pushing herself away from her computer screen and glanced at the time on her cellphone. 7pm... That has-been Nadja Chamack had her talk show on now, Alya couldn't wait to see the next geyser she'd have on the show.

Alya switched on her television and was greeted by Nadja's smiling face. "Good evening Paris. We have a particularly exciting interview for you tonight. The whole city has been in a frenzy over a post on the moderately popular site, the LadyBlog" Nadja said. 

Alya fell out of her chair in shock at the mention of her blog. She scrambled to her feet and gripped the sides of the TV screen. 

"Today our guest is none other than our valiant hero and the topic of today's media frenzy: Ladybug!". 

Alya gaped as the camera panned to the poised hero sitting on Nadja's couch. 

"Thank you for having me on your show on such short notice Nadja" Ladybug said, with a friendly smile. 

The camera panned back Nadja. "So the LadyBlog claims to have an inside source. Is there any truth to that?" Nadja asked, gesturing to a snippet of Alya's article on screen. 

"None at all. I'm a superhero. I take my job very seriously and I wouldn't talk to any member of the public about my personal life. What I experience as Ladybug affects all of Paris, I don't discuss it with even the closest people in my life" Ladybug said, staring intensely into the camera. Alya could almost feel Ladybug's eyes burn her. 

"S... She'd have to say that... To protect Lila of course..." Alya said to herself. 

"This source claims that you and Chat Noir have had a falling out over a relationship with the new hero Snake Bite. Is there any romantic relationship? Is Chat Noir keeping away because of Snake Bite?" Nadja said, gesturing to the photo of Ladybug and Viperion hugging on top of Arc de Triomphe. 

Ladybug sighed and turned to the camera again." First off... His name is Viperion. Secondly, there is no relationship. I would never date on the job. It's something I've expressly stated previously to Chat Noir. The needs of the city always come first for me and as long as I'm Ladybug it always will!" the hero exclaimed. 

Alya fell back a bit, her head buzzing with thought. Viperion? But Lila said.... And was Ladybug lying? Alya heard Lila repeat Ladybugs exact words on the phone. 

On que, Nadja gestured back to the snippet and showed the direct quote from Ladybug. "And this direct quote? Are you saying the author of this article is lying?" Nadja asked firmly. 

Ladybug's face fell and she nodded slowly. "Yes... I've never been approached for a comment for this article by the author or anyone affiliated. To be honest I'm disappointed in the author as I've had a good professional relationship with her for some time " Ladybug stated. 

Alya pulled at her hair, tears now streaming down her cheeks. Why was Ladybug lying? Was she just trying to save face because Alya had wrote the truth? 

Nadja pulled up a picture of Chat Noir and Ladybug embracing each other, locked in a kiss. "So... Chat Noir... Is there nothing going on between you two? And why has he been absent recently?" Nadja asked. 

Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, seemingly trying to remain level headed. "I've made comment on that picture many times. Chat Noir and I had our memories wiped and I have no recollection of why or how that situation came to be" Ladybug said, forced smile plastered on her lips. "But no... We are not and have never been a couple". Nadja frowned but nodded slowly.

"I've asked you this a few times but you seem to be dancing around the question. Ladybug, where is Chat Noir?" Nadja asked, her eyes narrowed on the hero in front of her. 

The girl bristled at the reporter's tone. "I... I don't know. I can't go into details but as superheroes we have a line of command. I've been told that Chat Noir may not be active for quite some time. I didn't want to come forward without all the facts, but because of the panic the post has caused I've had no choice" Ladybug explained. 

Ladybug suddenly got to her feet. "Nadja may I address the public?" she asked, looked off camera. There seemed to be some commotion off screen and Ladybug sighed. She grabbed the camera and straightened it to face her head on. Alya fell back to her knees as she stared at Ladybug, face to face. 

"Paris. I know this post may have alarmed some of you. I understand. Losing half of a team who has kept you safe for the better part of two years, without explanation would make anyone panic. I'm sorry you didn't get to hear it from me first. I'm here today as a testament to how committed I am to serving the city and keeping it safe. As a superhero I have never and will never do anything that jeopardizes the city. Yes, Chat Noir is gone and I don't know when he'll be back. But I have Viperion and another permanent hero lined up to join our team. The three of us will continue the bi weekly patrolling to continue to put Parisians minds at ease. In addition to my core team I have a few options for stand by heroes, should we need assistance" Ladybug took a pause and breathed in deeply. 

She returned to the camera with her signature confident smile. "Basically what I'm trying to say is. Don't worry. You can sleep well knowing Ladybug will always be doing her best to protect you. Me and my team are working tirelessly to track down Hawkmoth and rid Paris of his influence.Please feel free to come up to us if we're patrolling in your area and ask us any questions. I'm so happy to be protecting all of you. Bug out! " the hero said with a wink. 

The camera slipped down a bit and lost its focus, as Ladybug could he seen swinging out of the studio. Nadja quickly filled the screen."Thank you Ladybug for that exclusive interview. It seems Ladybug has the situation under control and we're in for a few new heroes. Tweet TVi your pictures if you spot these heroes and you could be featured on the show! This is Nadja Chamack, signing off".

Alya gazed at her own reflection as the screen cut to black. She struggled to process what had just happened. Alya was still sitting on the floor, her hands lying limply at her sides. Her phone began to buzz uncontrollably. Alya stared in horror as her blog notifications began pouring in. Tens... No... Hundreds of comments from angry readers demanding to know why she had lied about Ladybug. Alya began reading comment after comment, her eyes wet with tears. How could Ladybug do this to her? Why did she go on national television and lie? Her blog was ruined! Her reputation was ruined!

"Hello LadyFlogger...."

*******

Ladybug confidently swung out of the studio. The camera lingering on the heroine, as she disappeared out of sight. As Ladybug swung into the city, citizens cheered and waved, clearly having watched the broadcast. She flashed them a dazzling smile, offering some citizens a friendly salut as she swung by. The whole city seemed to roar for the buzzing red dot. Ladybug had come on top again. She had turned a bad situation into a positive one and once again earned Paris' trust. For all Parisian's looking to the sky, Ladybug was the picture of confidence and serenity. Elegantly flying across the sky.

No one saw the streams of tears flowing down the girl's face.  
No one could watch the tremble in her hands.  
No one knew the heroine's silent heartache.

Ladybug quickly ducked into a quieter route when she noticed the cheers dying down. She wiped her eyes, searching for a place to land to calm her raging heart. As Ladybug's legs touched down on a rooftop, they buckled beneath her and she tumbled across the rooftop. She landed flat on her back, staring up at the sky. She closed her eyes and let her tears flow, as she wrapped her arms around herself. Lila had taken everything from Marinette,stripping away nearly everything she'd ever cared about. And now Lila had managed to land a hit on Ladybug. 

Visions of Alya and Rena Rouge merged together in Marinette's head. Her most trusted friend, in and out of the suit. Alya knew Ladybug. Alya respected Ladybug. Alya had dragged Ladybug's character through the mud. As Rena, Alya had first hand knowledge of how dedicated and focused Ladybug was. To reduce Ladybug to nothing more than a boy crazed girl, as if Paris itself were not resting on her shoulders? 

Marinette thought back upon her discovery of the latest article on the Ladyblog. She read through the seething comments and horrible accusations. The alert she'd set on her phone for posts about Ladybug was ringing non stop. She watched helplessly as panic ensued. She'd found herself swinging to Nadja's studio without hesitation. She had to quell the growing hysteria and reaffirm to the public how dedicated she was. That she was the same hero who stood at the Eiffel tower after Hawkmoth's first attack, promising justice to her city.

Ladybug heard the soft thumps of a hero landing on the roof and instantly sprung upright, quickly wiping her eyes. Viperion crouched beside her, firm hand on her shoulder. 

"I... I'm sorry if I offended you in the interview... You seem like a nice person but I don't want people... Getting the wrong idea about us" Ladybug spat out quickly, her eyes fixed to the ground. 

Viperion picked her crestfallen head up and gave her a smile. "You have nothing to apologize for spots. I know how important it is to keep the citizens trust. I trust you and the decisions you make. You were brilliant in your interview" the boy smiled, giving her shoulder a small squeeze. 

Both their heads snapped to the sound of screams and chaos nearby. Ladybug shut her eyes tight, Hawkmoth always had perfect timing. 

He stood up and struck a hand out. "You did good spots. Dust yourself off. We've got an akuma on our hands". 

Ladybug took his hand and stood up. "You're great at pep talks you know. Ready for your first akuma?" she grinned, giving him a nudge. 

The boy gave her a thumbs up as they both turned their gaze to the rising dust from the destruction a few kilometers ahead. The two nodded to each other and took off.

****

Luka was trying desperately to keep his composure. His talk with Sass was still fresh in his mind. he had to push it all down. Sass did say the most essential part of wielding the snake miraculous was keeping a level head.He had to remember he had a job to do after all!

Protect Ladybug  
Support Marinette

In truth he felt anger bubble up inside him. Marinette's so called bestie had crossed the line multiple times but this took the cake. Luka could scarcely believe that Ladybug's so called number one fan could slander her name and what she stood for so readily and with no real evidence. 

When Luka had seen Ladybug helplessly laying on the roof, he didn't see Paris' savior. He saw his sweet, caring, INNOCENT friend who has just suffered another blow. It took everything in Luka's being not to wrap his arms around her and assure her that everything would be okay. 

But Luka knew he had a responsibility. To Paris and to Marinette. He had to be her pillar of strength. He had to support her decisions. Curious eyes seeing the two heroes who had just been suspected of being in a relationship in another embrace would have changed the conversation from Ladybug's fierce promise back to worthless and unfounded gossip about a non existent love triangle. Luka would never allow that. Not when Marinette had been so brave and determined in her interview.

As if the day wasn't emotional enough Marinette was forced to fight her ex friend. Viperion and Ladybug landed quietly near the akuma. Alya was dressed in a black spandex outfit with purple spots instead of red. She wore thigh high purple boots and her mask was of of the same hue. Alya's nails stretched out like long metallic whips. 

"I am the Ladyflogger! I will make Ladybug pay for lying and tarnishing my name!" the akumatised girl shrieked. 

Ladybug sighed next to him. "She's still twisted in that fool's lies...." he heard the girl mutter. 

"Her weapon is part of her body so there's no trying to get it away from her" Viperion pointed out, studying Ladyflogger. 

"Nice catch V... Set a point. We'll get out there and get a feel of her powers. Try and find what her akumatised object is. If something goes south use Second Chance and fill me in on everything we did" Ladybug quickly said in a low voice. 

Viperion nodded quickly, trying not to beam at how quickly Marinette had come up with a plan. Ladybug stood up, swinging her yoyo around. "Lets do this" she hissed. 

Ladyflogger proved more difficult than either of them anticipated. Viperion had been lashed by her nails multiple times, and had already lost his lyre in the chaos. He dove to the ground in a roll as Ladybug landed next to him. She was untouched, save for a small cut on her forearm. 

"Looking for this?" she smiled, as she handed him his Lyre. 

Viperion flushed in embarrassment and hastily grabbed the weapon, "I... I'm sorry LB. I'm not much help". 

Ladybug flashed him a smile, "You're doing great V. This is a tough one and you're holding your own. We just need to get a little closer to find the object". 

Viperion stared down at his lyre with a grin "I have an idea". 

Ladybug seemed to have read his mind and looked between his lyre and the hero with a smile, "I know how much that hurts. I pity Alya". 

Ladybug swung her yo yo at break neck speed to form a shield. Viperion jumped up onto a building to get Ladyflogger's attention. 

Ladyflogger noticed Viperion and began to draw her hands back to lash out at the vulnerable hero. Viperion smiled as he flung his lyre at her with all his might. He copied one of Ladybug's neat cartwheels to escape Ladyflogger's attacks. 

The weapon hit her in the forehead and she staggered back for a moment. Ladybug sprung out and raced towards Ladyflogger, deflecting stray whips and debris. Viperion's eyes widened in excitement as the girl got closer. As Ladybug passed a point, a purple circle formed around Lady flogger. 

Ladyflogger's phoned began to beep loudly. The akuma snapped its attention to Ladybug. She shrieked and raised her arms in the air. Her limbs began to turn into thick long whips. The whips retracted and began to coil around Ladyflogger. Ladybug skidded to a halt and watched the change in stance cautiously. "I will destroy what you love most!" Ladyflogger shouted. Ladyflogger jumped into the air and the coils around her lashed out with incredible speed. The weapons lashed out in every direction around Ladyflogger, completely leveling the buildings and homes around her. 

Thick dust from the destruction began taking over the city in all directions, like waves of a tsunami. Viperion's eyes widened in horror, as the dust swamped his vision. How many people had just been killed? The boy helplessly stared around as he heard screams and cries from every direction. He shook his head, in disbelief. He could go back! He could change everything! 

"Viperion!" he heard Ladybug shout somewhere in the thick dust. 

Viperion stumbled slightly, struggling to comprehend the devastation around him. He felt the sensation Sass mentioned as a possible deviation from the current path. He knew Ladybug was in trouble. Marinette's name was on the tip of his tongue. He desperately wanted to call out for her make sure she was safe. He shook him head quickly and took in a few quick breath. He was meant to bring stability to the team, he isn't suppose to panic. 

"Viperion!" he heard Ladybug's voice shriek out. The hero bolted straight for where he had last seen Ladybug. The boy was thrown back as he ran straight into someone. He stared up in horror to find that it was Ladyflogger. The akuma seemed equally surprised to see the hero, Viperion saw Hawkmoth's sigh flash over her eyes and he took the opportunity to duck back into the haze. 

The hero spun around helpless in the dust. He could make out debris and what he thought was bodies. The boy couldn't bring himself to confirm whether the countless dark objects were really dead Parisians. "L... Ladybug! Where are you!" he shouted out. His heart beginning to race. 

"Viperion..." he heard a whimper. 

He turned to find Ladybug just a few feet away. She seemed unarmed but her face was riddled in grief, her arms cradled an injured child. Viperion swallowed the lump in his throat as he approached the two. The child's head looked like it had suffered a wound, her eyes were closed. 

Viperion noticed her little chest rise and fall slightly and let out a breath of relief. Ladybug wrapped her hands protectively around the little body, rocking her back and forth as she cried. 

"This is all my fault... All my fault...." she whimpered into the sleeping child's face. The crack of a whip sounded dangerously close and Viperion bent down and scooped the two girls up. He rushed near a half collapsed wall and ducked behind it. 

"Focus! Focus!" Viperion hissed to himself, as he felt his vision haze at the sight around him. Marinette had suffered so much... She'd lost so much... And now seeing death all around her... The hero had finally snapped. She was futilely trying to stop the little girl's wound from bleeding, whispering words of hope to the unconcious child. Luka's eyes burned with the threat of tears. A shrill buzzing had been ringing in his ears ever since he had found Ladybug, and it was only growing louder and louder He pushed his dread down. He had to focus. 

"Ladybug... We can use second chance... We can prevent this form happening" Viperion whispered softly, placing a hand on Ladybug's shoulder. He was met with pools of blue eyes, overflowing in agony. 

"Did you see... The children ? They were right next to me... They...." the girl choked out. She tightened her grip around the child and Viperion felt his heart clench. This child was possibly the only survivor.  


Viperion placed his hands on either side of Ladybug'a face forcing her to look up at him."Ladybug. I know you're hurting but you have to focus. You need to tell me what message to pass on to past Ladybug when I go back..." he said, as gently as possible. 

Viperion's heart broke being so blunt with the grieving girl but Sass warned him that points set would not last indefinitely and he was afraid he couldn't go back and change anything. 

"L... Lucky charm" the girl shouted out weakly. A box fell onto the ground next to them. Viperion opened it and pulled out a tiny dragon figurine. 

"Ryuko...." Ladybug said, furrowing her brows in confusion. "How will the dragon miraculous help us....". 

Viperion held his head in his hands. He had to help Ladybug think of a plan. This is why he was chosen, to be level headed and think calmly in times of calamity. "I... Er... Her phone beeped when you got close... Like it was warning her" He said, wracking his brain "There was a purple ring on the ground all around her... I saw it from the top of the building". 

Ladybug considered what he said, wheels seemingly turning in her head. Viperion suddenly had an epiphany and snapped his fingers. "But I crashed straight into her running in all the dust! Maybe she needs to see us coming or something....." he offered. 

Ladybug nodded "I know what to do..." 

After noting the details of her plan, the boy stood up. He was ready to rewrite this horrific chapter in Paris' history. As his fingers hovered over his miraculous he heard a strangled sob, Viperion stared down at the child to find her not moving. Ladybug's head was buried into the small body shaking uncontrollably. Viperion clenched his fists and stared at his bracelet. He had to fix this. He had to make it right.

For Paris. 

For Marinette.

"Second Chance"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not a fan of the snake miraculous being able to use second chance so many times, in my opinion it makes Viperion a bit too OP.
> 
> So for clarity I've cut it back to one use per recharge.


	17. Dragon's Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a piece reaches the opposite side of the board, it promotes. The player can choose to replace it with a rook, knight, queen or a bishop.

Ladybug stood, eyes narrowed at her Ladyflogger . As much as Alya's betrayal had hurt her, it hurt her even more to see her ex best friend's emotions being twisted and manipulated yet again by Hawkmoth. Ladybug was determined to save Alya at all costs.

"Let's do this" Ladybug hissed, swinging her yo yo. As she prepared to leap into action, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the ground. The girl whipped her head around to see Viperion staring at her with widened eyes and ragged breath.

Ladybug silently studied the panicked boy as her eyes fell to his wrist. "D... Did you..." she whispered. As bright blue light began to consume the boys body, Ladybug squealed and threw her palms over her eyes.

"Calm down young one... That path is gone now..." Ladybug heard an unfamiliar voice say. "She...she... She looked so.." Ladybug heard Viperion whimper softly. "She's safe... And she knows nothing of that path" Ladybug heard the voice continue.

Ladybug blindly stuck her hand out, reaching helplessly for her teammate. A delicate hand took hers and held it tenderly. "I'm here for you Viperion" Ladybug said, keeping one arm across her eyes.

She felt panic quickly rising in her. What could have happened to spook the usually collected hero.

"This is your first real test. You can steer the future to a better path. This is the duty of the snake. I know you can succeed young one" the voice continued. For a few minutes Ladybug heard nothing but Viperion's breathing, and a comforting hum that she felt resonate through her entire being.

Ladybug felt her own anxiety being quelled, as Viperion gave her hand a little squeeze.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Ladybug... I'm still finding my feet with this hero business" he said, his voice soft.

"You're doing a great job. I'm sure we can deal with whatever you saw.... Together" Ladybug responded.

"Okay... Im ready Sass... Are you done with your egg?" Viperion said. Ladybug felt a gentle sensation on the top of her head.

"It's been a great pleasure to meet you Miss Ladybug. We kwamis of the miracle box all hold you in great regard". Ladybug beamed at the comment.

"Thank you... Sass? And thank you for helping Viperion" Ladybug said.

Viperion let go of Ladybug's hand. The girl felt an odd unease at the lack of warmth in her palm.

"Sass, fangs out" Viperion said. A finger poked the side of Ladybug's head.

"You can look now Ladybug". The girl separated her fingers and peaked at the hero who was now towering over her. His calm demeanor returned, as he struck out a hand to her.

She beamed up at him, as he helped her to her feet. She shuffled her feet nervously. "So... You used Second Chance" she said slowly.

The boy took a deep deliberate breath and nodded quickly. "You had a message.... You said you needed Ryuko".

Ladybug raised her eyebrows in surprise and turned back to Ladyflogger. "I don't see how the dragon will help..I... Don't understand..".

"This is Ladybug were talking about... Of course you had a plan" Viperion smirked, as he detailed the plan future Ladybug had entrusted him with.  
***

Ladybug landed soundlessly in the Tsurugi garden. She spotted a dark bob from behind one of the immaculately manicured hedges. Ladybug heard the girl speaking into her phone in low tones.

As Ladybug approached, she caught the tail end of the girl's conversation.

"Anyway what I'm trying to say is... I don't know what's going on at Françoise Dupont. I didn't want to pry, but I feel like I can trust you to tell me the truth. I want to hear your side of things. I... I want to know what's making you sad. I want to help, you mean alot to me. Call me back"

Ladybug bit her cheek, realizing the phone call must have been to Adrien about the drama at school. Ladybug looked down at the miraculous box in her hand, contemplating if trusting one of Adrien's closest friends was a wise choice.

 _No... Kagami is a good person. Regardless of the friends she keeps I know who she is. I know I can trust her with this mission_ Ladybug thought to herself.

"May I help you Ladybug?"

Ladybug jolted up to find Kagami staring at her, the girl's face unreadable. Ladybug let out a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"I'm sorry Kagami. I didn't want to disturb you... But I need your help! Paris is in danger!" Ladybug said, cutting straight to business.

"Of course. I'm always happy to be of assistance" Kagami responded, tipping her head to the heroine slightly.

Ladybug held the box in her out stretched hand.

"Kagami Tsurugi. This is the miraculous of the dragon. You will use its power for the greater good. Once the job is done you will return the miraculous back to me. Can..." Ladybug faltered.

Her trust had been broken so easily and so frequently these past few weeks that it was difficult to put trust in anyone. Her eyes shifted away, a hundred thoughts and negative emotions clouding her brain.

A hand closed around hers tightly.

"Ladybug..." Kagami said, a small smile on her face. "You can trust me. I will defend Paris to my last breath. I will stand by your side for as long as you need me".

Ladybug smiled at her and nodded. As Kagami opened the box, Lonng appeared before them.

"Aaah young lady I wasn't expecting to see you again!" the kwami said, excitedly.

The two exchanged a courteous bow. "Nor I. It's wonderful to see you again Lonng" Kagami beamed.

"Lonng! Bring the storm!"

After the sparkle of Kagami transformation fade, Ladybug was surprised to find a very different looking Ryuko.

Her suit had been outfitted with pieces of padded armour on her weak spots. The horns from her head had moved, forming spiked shoulder pads. Her hair had miraculously gotten slightly longer, fixed into a bun with a red and gold streak running through her ebony hair.

The sword had completely transformed aswell. It had become a rapier looking very similar to Kagami's own. Kagami excitedly examined the blade and performed a flurry of quick attacks.

The pattern that swirled around her leg had now materialized as a spike studded belt which acted like a faux tail.

"That looks useful" Ladybug commented, gesturing to the belt.

Kagami looked down in surprise at the new addition and furrowed her brows.

"A tail? A bit impractical if you asked me" she noted, poking at an elongated horn which seemed to hold the belt in place.

"The miraculous knows what you need" Ladybug grinned, as the belt came loose. The horn detail acted as a handle and the studded belt formed an admirable whip.

"A secondary weapon" Kagami marveled, as she narrowed her eyes at a suitable target.

She flung the whip at a nearby rose bush and pulled back. She grabbed the single rose her whip had successfully extract and presented it to Ladybug with a smile.

A light blush dusted Ladybug's cheeks as she accepted the rose from the heroine.

"I've been told the miraculous only changes when you make a life change" Ladybug noted, as the girl continued to examine her new look.

"I suppose you could say that... I decided to stand up for a friend" Kagami noted.

Ladybug nodded, choosing to ignore that statement for now. She couldn't bear to think of a Kagami standing against her aswell.

"I was hesitant to come to you for help again because Hawkmoth knew your identity. However with this new look you could certainly pass as a new hero" Ladybug said, thoughtfully examining Kagami.

The girl hung her head slightly. "I apologize for my brashness again. I could have been aiding you in Akuma battles had it not been for my stupidity" Kagami explained.

Before Ladybug could reassure the girl, Kagami clenched her fists and looked at Ladybug with determination. "I know you have forgiven me, but as a hero I hope to make it up to you in time and prove my usefulness".

Ladybug smiled at the girl and nodded. "You need a new hero name then. Got one in mind?"

Kagami crossed her arms and stared at the ground for a moment.

"I suppose any ties to my Japanese culture should be severed...." Kagami thought out loud.

"Perhaps a French name? That wouldn't arise much suspicion... Dragonne? Pluie? Tonnerre?" Ladybug listed off, deep in thought.

Kagami snapped her fingers "Thunder! That's perfect.... one of my best friends is half Chinese! I think I have the perfect name!"

Ladybug's eyes widened in surprise, feeling her cheeks flush "R... Really? Best friend huh? What's your idea for a name?"

Kagami smiled, looking down at the stormy emblem on her suit.

"Léiyǔ"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Léiyǔ 雷雨 translates to thunder storm in simplified Chinese
> 
> ***  
> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I know it's been a while since I last updated, I'm really sorry about that. 
> 
> Good news! I just finished my last exam so hopefully expect to go back to the biweekly update schedule!


	18. Capture

Kagami had relished her time as Ryuko. It had been an honor fighting alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir, and having a hand in saving her mother from Hawkmoth's evil influence.

She had been so desperate to prove that she was capable to her mother that she gave her identity away. She'd never thought Ladybug would ever come to her again.

And now she was flying through the skies with Ladybug, albeit with a few bumps along the away. Using her whip to launch herself from building to building was more difficult than Ladybug made it look. 

They landed swiftly next to a familiar looking green clad hero. His eyes lit up when he saw Ladybug. Léiyǔ raised her eyebrows at his expression. She'd known that look all too well.

She bowed curtly at Viperion. "I am Léiyǔ. Current holder of the dragon miraculous". 

Viperion gave her a friendly smile, "Nice to have some help. I'm Viperion, or Snake Bite as this one likes to call me" he chuckled, gesturing to the akuma below. He stuck his hand out to shake. 

Léiyǔ ignored his outstretched hand and snuck a peek at Ladyflogger. The akumatised victim was prowling the streets using her tendrils to prop herself up. 

"That's the Ladyblog owner Alya Cesaire, or Ladyflogger as Hawkmoth has dubbed her. She's more challenging than she looks. She's got it out for me. Her nails are sort of like metal whips. She can level this entire area if she spots me" Ladybug explained. 

"What is she doing?" Léiyǔ enquired, watching as Ladyflogger paced back and forth. 

"Communicating with Hawkmoth. I'm afraid we're going to have to act soon spots. He knows we're up to something. I heard Ladyflogger talking about taking hostages if he doesn't see you soon" Viperion said in hushed tones, as Ladyflogger continued to talk out loud. 

Kagami glanced over her shoulder, and noticed in horror that the Dupain-Cheng bakery was right next to Ladyflogger. 

"Let's end this now! If we attack her all at once we should be able to keep her whips busy and one of us should land a clean hit on her" Léiyǔ noted, hand already going to draw her sword. 

Ladybug put her hand on Léiyǔ to stop her. 

"We believed the akuma is in her phone. When we get into close proximity to her it alerts her and she goes into a frenzy. We can't risk innocent lives" Ladybug said, glancing to Viperion. 

"This doesn't make sense. Leveling buildings? Frenzied attacks? There seems to be minimal damage and Sna... Viperion doesn't look winded at all" 

"My miraculous let's me travel back in time. I've seen this battle before, it did not end well for Paris" Viperion explained, crossing his arms. 

Léiyǔ noted this shift in his body language. His friendly expression had now become guarded.

"Do you trust him?" Léiyǔ said, turning to Ladybug. 

Ladybug's eyes widened in surprise and she nodded at her quickly. "He's proven himself to me".

Léiyǔ nodded wordlessly and shifted her focus back to Ladyflogger. "I take it you have a plan Ladybug". 

****

Ladybug was crouched in position. She hid in an alley as close to Ladyflogger as Viperion had warned she could get. Viperion was hidden some distance away. The two were ready to spring into action and flank Ladyflogger. After Léiyǔ's dramatic entrance of course. 

"So you're the Akuma Ladybug mentioned. You don't look like much. I don't know why she needed the extra muscle" Léiyǔ exclaimed loudly.

She stood one a building a safe distance away, directly in front of Ladyflogger. Ladybug watched Hawkmoth's sign cover Ladyflogger's eyes. 

"Who are you? You don't look like Ryuko!" Ladyflogger shouted. 

"I am Léiyǔ. Remember my name Hawkmoth. I'll be taking you down" Léiyǔ shouted, pointing her sword at Ladyflogger.

Ladybug rolled her eyes with a smirk. She'd told Kagami to emphasize the fact that she was not Ryuko. Who knew the girl had such a flair for the dramatic. 

As Hawkmoth sign fell over Ladyflogger's eyes, Léiyǔ smirked. She jumped to the ground and began charging towards Ladyflogger. 

"Wind dragon!" she shouted, as her body turned to mist.

Léiyǔ swirled around Ladyflogger in dense thick mist. She worked as the perfect cover for a sneak attack.

Unfortunately she worked a little too well, as she could no longer see Viperion to give him the signal to attack.

She desperately jumped onto a nearby rooftop but the entire area was swamped. 

"Ugh! Now!" she shouted, launching herself towards Ladyflogger. Through the thick mist she caught sight of the familiar green scaled hero as they both neared Ladyflogger.

"Silly little bug... You taught me the element of surprise was key for any plan....Remember? " Ladybug heard Ladyflogger snicker.

Suddenly one of Ladyflogger's whips wrapped itself around Ladybug's leg and yanked her to the ground.

The girl screamed as she was dragged towards her foe. She could her Viperion shouting helplessly in the distance.

"And to think Hawkmoth said I'd need to gatecrash my ex best friend's bakery to lure you out" Ladyflogger chuckled, as Ladybug desperately tried to grab onto something to anchor her. 

Léiyǔ suddenly roared loudly and materialized in front of Ladyflogger. She threw herself at Ladyflogger, blade in hand.

"I won't let you harm innocent civilians!" Léiyǔ shouted as she sprung into a haze of quick attacks. 

With the mist gone, Ladybug scrambled to her feet and rushed out of the area before Ladyflogger could launch her last resort attack.

"Stay back spots. You'll only set her off. I'll help Léiyǔ" Viperion said, running towards the fight.

He skidded on the ground as he bashed two of Ladyflogger's whips which had been sneaking up from behind Léiyǔ's back.

"We need to regroup Léiyǔ" he hissed, as he stood back to back with the hero.

"She wants to hurt Marinette! We can't hide in the shadows and let her! We have to take a stand!" the girl insisted, deflecting Ladyflogger's attacks.

Ladybug felt panic grow more and more as she watched the two battle so up close to Ladyflogger. Knowing she could launch her "last resort" at any moment with Viperion and Kagami literally feet away made her heart race. 

She could hear Viperion and Léiyǔ arguing as they struggled to keep up with the endless coils around them. 

The two were so different, Léiyǔ was focused and driven but failed to see Ladyflogger's sneak attacks. Viperion was patience and observant but was sometimes slow to act. The two's fighting styles balanced each other quite well, if only they weren't arguing so much. 

Viperion's suddenly shouted and yanked Léiyǔ by the tail as the girl stumbled away. Seconds later a pair of Ladyflogger's whips broke through the ground where Léiyǔ once stood. 

Ladyflogger hissed in fury and diverted her attacks to Viperion. He managed to deflect one away but the other swiped at his left leg, cutting into his suit and flesh. 

Viperion yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

Ladybug shot out of hiding and cast her yo yo, ready to swoop down. At the same moment Léiyǔ began to scramble to his side but he waved her away. 

"Get out of here! We have a plan! Ladybug needs you more than me!" he shouted, clutching his leg. 

Viperion turned slightly to face Ladybug's general direction. He finally found wet bluebell eyes, full of concern. She swung her yo yo, ready to rush to him. Viperion shook his head violently, and mouthed the word focus. 

Léiyǔ looked torn between the two but eventually grabbed used her own whip to escape the area. 

"My my... How heroic! Seems like I may have been wrong about you Snake Bite" Ladyflogger snickered as she slowly approached the wounded hero. 

Viperion weakly clutched his lyre and threw it at Ladyflogger, who easily bashed the instrument away. 

"Or maybe I was right... That was pathetic" Ladyflogger laughed, as she wrapped her whips around Viperion. 

"Well aren't you going to come rescue your little superhero boyfriend Ladybug" Ladyflogger snickered, tightening her grip on the helpless boy.


	19. Flagfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A term indicating that time is up for a player.

Léiyǔ ducked into an alley and carefully made her way to Ladybug, avoiding Ladyflogger's gaze. 

The spot clad hero was sitting on the ground, her eyes fixed downward. 

"I... I'm sorry Ladybug. I got so angry when she said she was going to hurt my friend... I thought... I thought I could handle her... I acted hastily again..." Léiyǔ rambled.

She grabbed her choker and yanked it off. The red light ran down her body, as Kagami hung her head in shame. 

"I didn't trust Viperion... I put him in danger. I'm not worthy to wield the dragon miraculous" Kagami whispered, draping the choker on one of Ladybug's arms. 

Kagami looked up to see Ladybug's head slowly rising to meet her gaze. 

"Future Ladybug's plans failed... Viperion said... " Ladybug said, clearly sounding conflicted. 

She shook her head quickly, and stared at Ladyflogger dangling Viperion in the distance. 

"No... Plan or not. Viperion risked everything to make sure we win this fight. We're still going to stop Alya. We're going to save him. This ends now!" she hissed.

Ladybug summoned her lucky charm and a small bottle of super glue fell into her lap.

She spent a few seconds quickly scanning their surroundings with her nose scrunched, deep in thought. 

Ladybug placed a hand on Kagami's shoulder and gave her a steely gaze. 

"Looks like the miraculous agrees with me. We'll need your strength Kagami. Fighting to save a friend is a noble cause, for that you should never be apologetic" Ladybug said with a smile on her face. 

"However... Letting your emotions blind you can be dangerous. When we're on the battle field, we need to do what's best for Paris" Ladybug continued. 

She gestured at Viperion. "My emotions told me to rescue Viperion, but my head told me to regroup".

Kagami shifted uncomfortably. "Viperion told me to leave him behind too... He's quite level headed. I see why you trust him" she said softly, her eyes resting on the floor. 

Ladybug lifted the girls chin up so they could lock eyes, "I trust you too Kagami". 

Ladybug placed the dragon miraculous in Kagami's hands and clasped them in her own. 

"Please help me save Viperion"

******

Ladybug stood a safe distance from Ladyflogger. She locked eyes with Viperion, who gave her a weary smile. 

It was clear he was in pain. Ladybug suppressed her anxiety and looked for Léiyǔ's signal. 

The dragon sprinted out into the clearing, rushing towards her goal. Ladyflogger spotted her nearly instantly, throwing several of her whips to capture the heroine. 

Léiyǔ narrowly avoided each attack and tumbled to the ground, clutching her prize:  
Viperion's Lyre. 

She flung the lyre to the waiting Ladybug. 

As Ladyflogger's gaze followed the projectile, her eyes locked with Ladybug's. The heroine caught it with a smirk, standing proudly on the rooftop. 

"There you are.... Sneaky little bug" Ladyflogger hissed, slowly making her way to Ladybug. 

She made sure to dangle Viperion in front of her as she walked, clearly proud of her ensnared prey. 

"Let him go Alya. Your fight is with me!" Ladybug yelled, clipping her lyre to her waist. 

"You act so brave and tough on TV but your really a coward! You hide in the shadows and let your incompetent lackeys fight me!" Ladyflogger shouted. 

She lifted Viperion up and laughed "Second rate heroes.... You should have treasured me! I always praised you as Alya and I was always reliable and trustworthy as Rena Rouge!" Ladyflogger shouted. 

At Ladyflogger's admission Hawkmoth's sign fell over her eyes. Ladyflogger's face twitched in annoyance as Hawkmoth seemed to be communicating with her. 

"I don't have time to talk kwamis and wishes! I have a bug to squash!" Ladyflogger shouted, as the sign faded from her face. 

"How could you betray me like this?! You ruined my reputation and kept me in the shadows! And for what? To keep going on romantic rendezvous with this pathetic boy!" Ladyflogger continued, tears seemed to be streaming down her face. 

"Alya.... I trusted you as a journalist... I trusted you as a hero.... I trusted you as a friend" Ladybug said, her face falling slightly. 

"But you betrayed my trust in every role... I'm sorry.. But I'm going to have to take you down" Ladybug said, swinging her yo yo to the top of a nearby building. 

"Now Léiyǔ!" she shouted, as she bent down preparing to jump into action. 

Ladyflogger chuckled and promptly dropped Viperion to the ground. She raised her whips around her, preparing for Ladybug's attack

The thick mist covered the area. 

"This trick is getting old Milady!" Ladyflogger hissed. 

Ladybug remained stationery on the rooftop. She only wanted to give Ladyflogger the illusion that she has swooped down to attack. 

Léiyǔ enacted the next part of the plan, swirling around Ladyflogger, while letting out her best impression of Ladybug's laugh as she circled Ladyflogger. 

Ladyflogger roared angrily, and began shooting all her whips out, desperate to catch Ladybug like she did before. 

At the sound of Ladyflogger's anger Léiyǔ began rushing around Ladyflogger quicker, creating a tornado around Ladyflogger. 

Ladybug smiled in relief as she saw Viperion limo into an alley. Satisfied that her team mate was out of harms way, Ladybug quickly drenched the Lyre in the glue and swing towards the nearest whip sticking out of the thick tonardo. 

She struck the whip as hard as she could, trapping the whip deep between the lyre's strings. Ladybug flung the lyre as hard as she could in the same direction as Léiyǔ's tornado. 

"Now Léiyǔ!" she shouted. 

The tornado quickly became stronger and faster. 

Ladybug swung clear of the carnage and watched as the lyre began snaring more of Ladyflogger's whips. Her limbs had once made her untouchable, now coiled around her tightly. 

The tornado quickly stopped, as Léiyǔ appeared in front of Ladyflogger. 

The abrupt stop made Ladyflogger lose her balance and fall in a heap of her own whips. 

Ladybug finally dropped to the battle field and stood above Ladyflogger. She watched the girl squirming on the ground, feeling pity for her ex best friend. 

She crouched and pulled Alya's phone from her, which had a video of her first interview with Ladybug playing on a loop. 

"I'll never forgive you for this! I'll never help you again! As Rena Rouge or as Alya! " Ladyflogger shouted, sounding more like Alya than her monsterous tone. 

"I know..." Ladybug said, eyes downcast to the phone in her hands. 

Her smiling face was on loop with Alya's excited voice in the background.  
"This is like the biggest moment of my life!" 

Thw miraculous cure washed over Paris, leaving it as beautiful as it was before. 

Ladybug gazed at the newly repaired Seine, envious of the serene water. Her heart was in stark contrast. 

She saw Viperion running towards her with a big smile on his face, gesturing to his newly healed body. Ladybug gave him a soft smile in return, genuinely happy to see the hero unharmed. 

Her eyes fell to Alya still balled up on the floor, refusing to move or even look at any of the heroes. 

"Give us some space guys" Ladybug said, spotting Léiyǔ's puzzled expression. 

"I'll contact you about the next patrol" she said to Léiyǔ, not missing the way Alya stiffened at her words. 

Léiyǔ and Viperion exchanged wary looks, before flying off in different directions.

Ladybug cleared her throat and crouched down to be at eye level with Alya. 

"Miss Cesaire. I understand you feel... Betrayed. But that was not my intention... You published false information, I had to clear the situation as soon as possible" 

Ladybug stopped, waiting for a reaction from Alya. When non came she sighed and continued. 

"We're dealing with an enemy who feeds on negative emotions. Your article had the whole city in a state. I didn't mean to dispute your credibility as a journalist but I can't take on multiple akumas with just me and Viperion. Please understand I...." 

"Why wasn't I good enough?" Alya whispered. 

Ladybug stopped and carefully considered her words. 

"You were... It's just the situation..." 

"Roi Singe... Pegasus... Ryuko... That rabbit girl.... Chloe freaking Bourgeois?! Why didn't you come to me to help?" Alya hissed, sinking her head deeper into her arms. 

"Alya... Each situation calls for a unique solution... I can't always call on the fox... There's not always time to find you and ..." 

"I was on the train when Startrain attacked... You knew that... But you still brought horse boy... And now the snake? Why does he get to keep his miraculous? " Alya spat out, her voice growing increasingly angrier. 

"That was not my choice... I don't always hand out miraculous, but I..." 

"And the new dragon? She's patrolling which means she's here to stay. Don't lie to me that you didn't choose her!" Alya growled. 

"Yes... I chose the new dragon myself" Ladybug admitted, gazing a worried look at the shaking girl in front of her. 

Alya picked up her head and rushed towards Ladybug, bringing their faces inches away. Her face was swollen and soaked in her tears. Her hair splayed out like wildfire in every direction. 

"Then choose me! I deserve it!"

Ladybug slowly backed away, creating some distance between them.

"Being a hero isn't a game. It's a massive responsibility! Regardless of how either of us feel, you've revealed your identity as Rena to Hawkmoth!" Ladybug exclaimed, noting her eating had begun to beep in warning. 

Alya clutched Ladybug'a arm and glared angrily into her eyes."You're always full of excuses aren't you! Lila was right you're afraid someone will take your spot as Paris' favorite hero! She said you manipulated the situation into making her look like she was controlled by Hawkmoth when she was Volpina. You were just jealous of how awesome she was and you took her miraculous away from her! You just keep shifting through heroes so none of them get as much recognition as you! And now... You've even gotten rid of Chat Noir!".

"That's absurd Alya. You should know better than to listen to Miss Rossi. She's lied about me and my relationship with her numerous times before", Ladybug cast a worried gaze to her side as her earrings continued to beep. 

"If you'll excuse me.... I need to..." Ladybug stiffened as she felt Alya's grip on her arm tighten.

Alya glared at Ladybug. A mix of anger, desperation and determination swirling behind her eyes. 

Ladybug sighed softly, and easily peeled Alya's grip away with her free hand. She threw her yo yo and swung to the top of a nearby rooftop. She stopped to gaze down at her ex friend who was still staring at her with the same look in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry things had to be this way Alya" she said softly, as she flew into the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.
> 
> My country has been in the middle of an energy crisis. So I haven't had power most evenings and it ate into alot of my writing time. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!  
> Wishing you all a fantastic festive season 🎉


	20. Switching Strategies

Adrien watched as his limo disappeared around the corner. Gorilla had dropped him off about half a kilometer away from the Tsurugi residence. Adrien loved to walk up to the gates on his own, he’d always appreciated Gorilla giving him this little bit of freedom.

As he walked, Adrien contemplated his suddenly turbulent relationship with Kagami. He’d started to like Kagami as something more than a friend, but he couldn’t bring himself to give up on his Lady. It was obvious to Adrien and everyone around them that the Japanese girl was head over heels for him. Adrien hated to think that what he was doing was stringing his friend along, but he had little choice in the matter. His father had ordered him to be seen out and about with Kagami as it was seen as highly beneficial for public approval for the Agreste brand.

Not to mention, Adrien did enjoy spending time with Kagami. She was the only one left that wasn’t pandering to Lila’s every whim. It was his last true friendship left.

He had to make things right with her.

Adrien was sure that if he presented himself to Kagami she would see the error of her ways and apologise for not fully supporting him in his time of need.

Adrien smiled to himself as he neared the large Tsurugi boundary walls. It felt good to extend a hand of friendship, even when he wasn’t the one in the wrong. Of course, that hadn’t gone so well with Marinette but Kagami would be different. Kagami understood Adrien better than most, he was sure she'd see his act of good faith in a positive light.

Adrien felt a familiar prickle race across his body when he thought back on his argument with Marinette. A part of him yearned so badly to make amends with her. He didn't understand why though, Marinette made it clear she didn't want to see him and she had transferred out of school. For all intents and purposes the girl was out of his life. Marinette was a good person but Adrien would never call them close friends, and yet a part of him almost mourned for her absence in his life.

Adrien shook his head and chuckled to himself. He was certain he was just lonely without Kagami. _After Kagami and I are back to being friends these thoughts of Marinette will fade. I can't change the past_ , Adrien thought to himself as he continued walking along the large wall. _It's probably the Chat Noir in me. Wanting to lend a hand and help everyone around me, but I can't help it if Marinette won't accept my help._

A shadow suddenly fell over the boy, and he lost his train of thought. Adrien looked up in to find his Lady flying over the Tsurugi wall. Adrien stared surprise as everything seemed to move in slow motion before his eyes. Ladybug was suspended perfectly in midair, her eyes fixed on the city before her. The midday sun bounced off her hair so perfectly, and the ever present determined smirk on her face looked as beautiful as ever. Adrien had been trying in vain to catch up with Ladybug for days and here she was ,just an arms length away… Adrien could just reach out and…

Ladybug swung away, quickly disappearing into the tall buildings.

Before Adrien could have time to process what was going on a second figure clumsily took off after Ladybug.

Adrien narrowed his eyes. _Not an akuma_ he thought, noting the familiar horns and red and gold scheme of the girl’s outfit.

It was clearly a new dragon, but why be at the Tsurugi estate. Unless…

Adrien bounded for the entrance and hurried through the security procedures. He rushed into the large mansion and lowered his head politely at Mrs Tsurugi.

“Good Afternoon Madame. I’m here to call on Kagami. I apologise for the sudden visit” Adrien said, as politely as he could.

“Of course. I know how young love is.. Kagami stepped into the garden five minutes ago” Tomoe replied, gesturing in the general direction to the garden entrance.

Adrien thanked her and quickly made his way to the lavish gardens. His eyes darted around for the girl’s signature ebony bob, but the gardens were completely empty.

 _There’s no way she got past her mother, Tomoe would have noticed her leave,_ Adrien thought as he scanned the garden one last time.

There can be only one explanation for her disappearance.

**************

Adrien had watched nearly the entire fight from the shadows. The new dragon wielder was named Léiyu. Her entire costume was completely different from Ryuko’s. The armored sections and secondary weapon gave Adrien the impression that this was an older and more seasoned hero. Léiyu bore a vague resemblance to Kagami, and her fighting style had Kagami written all over it but the boy couldn’t really be sure.

Adrien couldn’t spot Ladybug anywhere; he didn’t understand why she was hiding. Playing it safe was never his brave Lady’s style. She always charged into any situation and automatically figured out what to do.

A yelp shook Adrien from his thoughts, and he looked to see Viperion’s leg injured. Adrien smirked at the sight. _I would have never been so careless,_ he thought as he watched the akuma easily capture Viperion.

 _Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting alone was always the most efficient unit, nothing can compare to our strength combined,_ Adrien smiled to himself as he watched the akuma squeeze Viperion.

Then he saw a scarlet dot from the corner of his eye. He looked up to find his Lady squaring off against the akuma. He felt his heart flip as he heard the ferocity in her voice, the same strength he heard during their fight with Stoneheart. Where he had pledged his heart to love her always.

Adrien was so lost in his lovelorn thoughts that he hadn’t realized the battle was over. He looked up in surprise to see Ladybug talking to a shuddering Alya.

He perked up instantly and began sprinted towards Ladybug, now was his chance to finally tell her everything that’s been going on. Once she knew the unfair treatment towards him, she’d march to Fu and demand his rightfully earned miraculous back.

Adrien was sure that Fu had either lied to Ladybug or greatly exaggerated the events that led to Plagg being taken away. Whatever the reason, Adrien knew that if Ladybug knew the truth she would never turn her back on him. _We're Ladybug and Chat Noir. Wer'e soulmates! Two halves of a whole! We will always stand by each other no matter the foe or circumstance,_ Adrien thought as he neared the end of the alley that led to his Lady.

Léiyu landed in front of Adrien, blocking his path to Ladybug.

“Ladybug has asked for privacy while she speaks to the akumatised victim. Please respect her wishes” Léiyu said coldly.

Adrien furrowed his brows and tried to rush past Léiyu, only to have the girl grab him by the scruff of his collar and pulled him back behind her. Adrien stumbled at the force of being yanked. 

_Amateur_ , Adrien thought darkly, _who does this poser think she's man handling!?_

“I need to talk to Ladybug… It’s urgent!” he insisted, as he stole a glance over Léiyu’s shoulder. He mentally fumed as he realized Ladybug had already left the scene.

He cursed his bad luck and was about to turn around when an idea popped into his head. _Maybe the key isn't to catch up to my Lady at all. Ladybug is so professional that's the reason she never stops to chat to me, perhaps it's time to switch strategies,_ Adrien thought as he glared at Léiyu.

“You were amazing by the way! I’ve never seen anyone move like that before!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Léiyu stiffened at his sudden praise. “Ari…Um..Thank you. I was happy to be of use of Ladybug”.

“Your sword technique was incredible too. You’re probably the second-best swordsman I’ve ever seen” he grinned, noting how Léiyu’s expression had suddenly changed at his last comment.

“Second best?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“Yes, well if you know anything about fencing you must have heard of Kagami Tsurugi! She has the most amazing form and technique I’ve ever seen. She’d truly one of a kind” Adrien said, in his feigned excited tone.

His eyes were fixed on Léiyu’s face, looking for any hint of an indication that she was indeed Kagami.

The soft blush that brushed her cheeks was confirmation enough.

“I… think I may have heard of her. A..Anyway I have to go. It was nice conversing with you” Léiyu said quickly, turning to leave.

 _I have to do this. It's the only way to reach Ladybug... it's now or never,_ Adrien thought as he reached for the heroine in front of him.

“WAIT!” he shouted, grabbing the heroine’s hand delicately.

She looked perplexed but didn’t move.

“To be honest… the urgent business with Ladybug has nothing to do with me… its about Chat Noir” Adrien began.

“Chat Noir…what are you talking about?” Léiyu asked, crossing her arms.

Adrien sighed deeply. “I used to run a Chat fan page… and he and I used to chat on the site from time to time. When he lost his miraculous… he also lost all ability to communicate with Ladybug”.

“Perhaps its better that way, Ladybug seems to be a lot more focused now” Léiyu noted nonchalantly.

Adrien swallowed a better hiss forming at the back of his throat and continued. “He hasn’t spoken to her at all. All he wants is to explain his side of things… All he wants is to say goodbye to the one he loves”.

Léiyu fidgeted uncomfortably, “Okay… what does that have to do with you?”

Adrien held up a scarlet red envelope.

“I have a letter to Ladybug from Chat Noir. He knows how strict she is about secret identities, so he’s asked me to help deliver it to her… but I haven’t been having much luck catching up to her… I’m only human” he shrugged with a grin.

Léiyu raised her eyebrows. “No way. I am not delivering letters to Ladybug for you” she exclaimed, shaking her head.

Adrien grabbed both her hands in his and looked into her eyes, “Please.. he’s explained how he feels. To love someone so deeply and be stuck due to circumstance…”

Adrien hesitated before continuing, knowing this next statement was truly a low blow.

“To just be stuck waiting for the one you love to finally see you… He made me realise I’ve been taking a very special girl for granted”

He could see the expression on Léiyu’s face softening into adoration.

“I was so deeply moved by his words… I vowed to help him and then right the wrongs in my own life… Please… Please help me” he pleaded.

Adrien watched as Léiyu leaned closer to him, and softly cleared his throat.

Léiyu seemed to have suddenly remembered her surroundings and quickly straightened up, taking the envelope from Adrien’s hands.

“I’ll take this, but I can’t promise anything” she said simply, as she turned to leave.

“Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me” Adrien shouted after her, as she took off into the skies.

The boy stared down at his feet, feeling an odd mixture of adrenaline and guilt twisting inside him.

Adrien’s thoughts consumed his mind as he made his way back to his home, _I was hoping to deliver the letter to Ladybug myself, but a hero would make a more efficient messenger._ _I wish I didn't have to manipulate Kagami… but it was for a noble cause. Ladybug and I are soulmates… were meant to be together. There’s no cause more noble than true love! One day I’ll explain all of this to Kagami and we’ll laugh about it… she’ll be happy to have played a part in My Lady and My love story. Everything will be fine after Ladybug and I end up together…I’m sure of it._

The boy smiled happily as he made his way back home, staring out at the rose coloured world around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone !


	21. Queen's Battery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battery in chess is a formation that consists of two or more pieces on the same rank. It is a tactic involved in planning a series of captures to remove the protection of the opponent's king, or to simply gain in the exchanges.

Ladybug landed onto the Dupain Cheng bakery roof stealthily. She did a quick scan of the area before jumping into her skylight window.

“Tikki spots off” she whispered hoarsely, as the pink light danced over her body.

Marinette felt a lump in her throat as she had been desperately trying to suppress her emotions during her route back home. 

Marinette lay motionless on her bed as her kwami flew to her cheek.

“Marinette, are you okay ?” Tikki asked softly.

The girl gave her kwami a soft smile. “Im alright Tikki. It’s just an odd feeling knowing Alya hates both sides of me”.

Marinette got off her bed and stared longingly at a framed picture of her and Alya she had been too afraid to put away. “I… I thought one day I would fix things. But.. she’s always going to hate me”.

Tikki flew to the girls side as she walked over to her desk and picked up the picture. Both girls had such warm genuine smiles, happy to be in the moment. Happy to be friends.

“I’ve never told you this before Tikki, but I’ve always had a hard time making friends” Marinette said softly.

“But you’re so popular Marinette! Everyone always comes to you for help!” Tikki replied, staring at Marinette’s somber expression.

“Chloe has been bullying me ever since maternelle. The teachers never said anything, the kids never said anything. I was left alone. I was nice to everyone, I tried to reach out. But Chloe made everyone know that I was her personal play thing. I was too afraid to stand up for myself, but then I met Alya… and you” Marinette said, giving her kwami a smile.

She cupped Tikki in her hands and continued, “You taught me to be brave as Ladybug. Alya, was my first real friend and she taught me to stick up for myself and what I believe in”.

Marinette pulled open the chest which once held all Adrien’s future gifts and was greeted with an array of reminders of her old life and friends. Dozens of photos adorned with Adrien’s face, polaroids of girls nights and days out with her friends, her calendar which detailed everything important she had learnt about all her classmates, the lucky charm Adrien had made her. Countless trinkets and memoirs she had once treasured so dearly, now hidden in the dark.

The chest that once promised her a beautiful future with Adrien now reminded her of her bright past self. That version of Marinette seemed so distant to the one standing in her bedroom. That Marinette had kind friends, a wonderful life and a best friend she could always count on. 

Alya... She could barely even think her name without feeling tears begin to form in her eyes. _How did it all go so wrong? When did I lose my best friend? How could someone so rooted in truth lap up pretty lies so easily,_ Marinette thought bitterly. 

“All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is for good people to do nothing” Marinette whispered, as she placed the framed photo on top of the pile and slowing closed the lid.

She turned to Tikki as tears began streaming down her cheeks, “I tried doing something, like Alya would have wanted! I tried doing nothing, like Adrien said. Where has that left me?”

Marinette turned to her rooms, her walls bare and her dresser empty of the once smiling faces of her friends.

“I’m alone… again” Marinette whispered, as she balled herself up on the ground.

Tikki quickly nestled herself on her chosen’s head, humming a soft comforting tune.

“You’ll always have me Marinette, and your parents. Luka too! We’re all her supporting you”.

Marinette could feel herself slipping away when her phone suddenly buzzed to life. Surprised, Marinette took it out to check her messages.

“A few missed calls from Kagami, that’s odd. I hope she didn’t need anything from me” Marinette said, accessing her voicemail.

“Hi Marinette. I hope you are well. I apologise for my absence in recent days. It feels like I had to make a choice between you and Adrien to keep as a friend and I didn’t know what to do. It dawned on me today you probably think I’ve been avoiding you, but that’s not the case. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is… I don't know what's going on at Françoise Dupont. I didn't want to pry, but I feel like I can trust you to tell me the truth. I want to hear your side of things. I... I want to know what's making you sad. I want to help, you mean alot to me. Call me back”

Marinette gasped as her phone slipped out of her grip as the message ended.

She scrambled to catch it as she heard a knock on her trap door.

“Come in!”Marinette shouted, as shot Tikki a look that screamed _HIDE_.

The trap door slowly opened, and Marinette caught a glance of the familiar raven bob.

Kagami stood in front of Marinette looked a bit nervous.

“I wasn’t sure if you got my voice mails. I was worried because the akuma attack was so close to your home. I wanted to make sure you were okay” Kagami said, uncharacteristically fidgeting with her sleeves as she spoke.

Marinette was still reeling from the voicemail she had heard and with Kagami’s sudden appearance she was stunned to silence.

Kagami stood in silence as her face got redder and redder, “This must be rude…to just show up unannounced. I’m sure you saw the akumatised victim was Alya Cesaire. I realised it must have been difficult for you to see her that way, you too were so close. I wanted to check up on you but I’ll make my leave now. I apolog…”

Marinette’s brain finally caught up with her heart and kicked her into action. She flung her arms around Kagami.

“T..Thank you so much Kagami” she whimpered, clinging to the other girl tightly.

Marinette felt Kagami’s body stiffen in response, she could almost hear the gears turning in her head.

Then slowly but surely, Kagami’s muscles relaxed and she hugged Marinette back.

“Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for being my friend” Marinette said, smiling brightly through the streams of tears.

Marinette felt Kagami smile in return, “Always”

***

Paris returned back to its relaxed rhythm, the way it always did after a miraculous cure. The Parisians below hardly had time to notice the darting flash of emerald above their heads.

Viperion had, of course, leapt away when Ladybug had asked for space to talk to Alya. As soon as he watched the red spot head home, he took off after her.

 _Marinette has been at her limit for the last couple weeks, and now Alya hurting both sides of her life simultaneously. I can feel her heart shattering. I have to be there for her,_ Viperion thought as he watched the more experienced hero widening the distance between them with every step.

"Hold it together Sass! Please! We need to catch up with Marinette. We can’t let her go through this alone!" Viperion shouted to himself, as his bracelet beeped in protest.

Viperion's feet barely touched the next roof, when he suddenly detransformed.

Luka's momentum sent him toppling face first into the ground. He quickly scrambled to his feet and helplessly gazed out before him as the scarlet dot quickly vanished in the city scape.

The boy sank down on the roof, groaning in frustration. Sass plopped himself on top of Luka's head. "I'm sorry young one. I couldn't hold on any longer...." the kwami said softly.

Luka grabbed the kwami and stroked the top of his head softly. "You did your best Sass, I'll take it from here".

Luka carefully placed Sass into his pocket and immediately heard hisses of delight. Luka smiled to himself, glad to have taken the time to pack a container of quail's eggs from Sass.

It was still a long way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery and without his wallet or bike, Luka was forced to walk the rest of the way. Luka hurried down the building as fast as he could, slipping through the crowds on the bustling streets.

"Miss Marinette has been through so much, I hope her friend's akumatisation doesn't push her off the edge" Luka heard Sass whisper softly.

Luka shook his head and picked up the pace, "I'll be right there to catch her"

After an exhausting walk Luka finally found himself outside the Dupain Cheng bakery. He rushed in, gasping for air as he tried to motion to her parents. He could sense some tension in Sabine’s face and immediately grew concerned.

“Marinette is in her room, but she has... _company_ ” Sabine explained, casting her husband a weary look.

The large man crossed him arms, “Adrien’s fencing friend. The one Marinette was always competing with for his attention. Check on them, would you son?” Tom asked.

Luka nodded quickly and hurried past the counter and up the stairs. As he neared the door he heard loud wails that definitely belonged to Marinette.

“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME !?” Marinette shrieked, as Luka practically crashed into the doorway.

Luka was dumbstruck to find Marinette sitting on her floor with her feet propped up on a girl lying on her stomach. Both girls were fixated on hand held devices in their grip, giggling happily.

Marinette’s eyes lit up when she saw Luka in her doorway and she jumped to her feet.

“Hey Luka! What a nice surprise! We were playing Pokémon. Kagami just swept my entire team!” Marinette chuckled, holding up the brightly lit device.

Luka watched the other girl’s happy expression melt, as she got up to stand next to Marinette. Her eyebrows raised as she seemed to be studying him intensely.

“Kagami? Think I’ve met you once or twice in group outings. It’s nice to be properly introduced, I’m Luka” the boy smiled, as he stuck his hand out to Kagami.

Kagami didn’t move and inch, still standing crossed armed and steely gazed. Marinette nudged the girl and she seemed to be shaken from her trance. Kagami cleared her thraoat and grasped Luka’s hand.

“Of course, any _friend_ of Marinette is a friend of mine” Kagami said, shaking Luka’s hand a tad too firmly.

Luka could hear her heartsong loud and clear, almost as if she were screaming it at him. It was bold and protective and seemed to create an unseen barrier between Marinette and him. 

The boy smiled cheerfully in return, keeping the handshake just as firm on his end.

“Likewise”


	22. Caissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caissa is the goddess of chess

Lila Rossi was used to things going her way. She had learnt how to be convincing from a young age from watching her mother effortlessly navigate difficult situations with fellow ambassafors. She'd learnt from her absent father that lying made everything so much easier.

Lying came so easy to her padre. Lila remembered getting excited every weekend because he had convinced her he had an amazing day planned for her. Lila remembered crying on her front steps, only to be scooped up by her father hours later. He detailed his wondrous day and how he had been tied up in the most unbelievable situations. 

His apologies seemed so sincere, and how could she be angry with someone who was spending every weekend convincing world leaders not to start a world war? How could not forgive the man who single handedly saved a whole litter of puppies from a burning building? She was so proud of her father, the humanitarian, the songwriter, the adventurer, the friend to the famous and confidant to the rich.

Of course Lila's padre didn't have time for her, he had the whole wide world to take care of. Little Lila was so proud of her padre, she'd always retell her father's incredible adventures to everyone at school. Lila's friends were equally enthralled by her stories as she was. Lila quickly became popular at school, with hordes of children gathering around her to hear about her amazing father. She was all to happy to fill them in on his multiple new cars and flashy lifestyle. Lila realised a shift in her school life. Suddenly she was the centre of attention all the time and loved every second of it. Lila was used to being ignored by her parents, and now having everyone hanging on every word she said felt exhilarating. Until a short little girl in pigtails parted the crowd shaking angry fists at Lila.

"Your dad isn't famous! You're lying! My dad's a cop and he says your stories are too good to be true!" the girl shouted.

Lila felt fury rise within her at the sight of the self righteous wannabe. How dare she insult her padre's legacy? It took just a few smooth words to convince the whole school that the girl was a jealous liar.

Lila thought she had won.

Lila was wrong.

A few weeks later Lila was being escorted by her teacher to a policecar. The policeman had assured Lila that her parents were waiting for her at the station. 

Lila saw something she had never seen before, her father disheveled and screaming at her on the top of his lungs. Lila could scarcely remember the rest of the day, but she would never forget the words her father had been shouting over and over.

That Lila had sold him out. That he was going to jail because of her. That he hated her.

Her mother had later explained that her father had been stealing money from various people and most of his stories were fabricated. The police had become aware of his misdoings due to Lila boasting about her father's wealth at school.

Lila's world was shattered. She expected to be showered with sympathy from all her friends at school, but was met with cold shoulders and whispers. No one would approach her or say anything to her, except for the frequent snickers. She'd spent months building up her world and it had been snatched away in a moment. 

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, and pigtails was back. She gave Lila a sickeningly sweet smile and offered her a large chocolate bar. "I'm sorry about your dad... If you want... We could be friends?" she heard the girl said softly.

Lila couldn't remember leaping out of her seat.  
Or pouncing on top of pigtails.  
Or scratching and pulling at the girl.

When Lila's mother arrived, she knew she was in serious trouble. So she did what any scared little kid would.... She lied. 

"I didn't mean to"  
Lila watched her mother's face soften slightly. 

"She was making fun of me"  
Lila watched her mother's angry expression melt into concern. 

"The whole school thinks I'm a liar because of padre! But I'm not.... I'm trying to hard mama. The teachers all assume I'm not being truthful. I don't know what else to do" Lila whimpered, as her mother wrapped her arms around her. 

Lila smirked as her mother stormed into the principal's office. It had dawned on her that in three easy steps she has completely turned the situation on it's head and in her favor. She heard shouts of her mother defending Lila tooth and nail. Then the final declaration that Lila would be leaving this pathetic school. 

Lila was all too happy with that. She knew what she had to do to reclaim her ideal world again, all or took was a little persuasion. 

****

Collège Françoise Dupont was just one in a long list of high school's Lila was passing through. She'd had a taste of what she could have and wouldn't settle for just any environment. Moving around was so easy with mama, she just had to play the helpless victim.

Lila could see nothing too special about this new school, until she began doing her own research. Lila gathered some useful information from the school's student secret forum she had uncovered. Miss Caline Bustier was, allegedly, a complete pushover according to several users and even encouraged bad behavior at times, which sounds like the perfect scenario for Lila. 

As Lila began to poke deeper into the students in Miss Bustier's class, her interest grew. The mayor's daughter, the police chief's daughter and Adrien Agreste, all in one class! Lila was sure this class would be the perfect place to rebuild her universe again, one where she was the sole centre of it all.

And so, Lila's plan was a success. She had curated a class atmosphere that centred around her. She'd become besties with a reporter of all things, who seemed to be hooked on every lie Lila told. She had a nerd doing all her homework, a jock carrying all her books, a gaggle of girls to shower her with compliments, and of course handsome Adrien who seemed to feeble to say no to her pushy advances. He was too polite to outright turn her down, but Lila knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in to her too. Lila's life was nearly perfect, she was adored by all around her.... Except of course a new set of pigtails.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng couldn't help but create trouble. Though it hardly caused a ripple, Lila could sense a few heads being turned ever so slightly. Lila would never underestimate another set of pigtails ever again. So she begun to plan out her next series of attacks. Attacks to strip Marinette of everything she cared about and held dear, until Marinette was forced to surrender to her.

Lila was a master of manipulation. A master of setting up situations that would always turn in her favour. If anyone could trap Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it was her.

Lila knew Marinette had deep and true friendships with each of her classmates, just coming out and spreading lies would not work. So, Lila slowly began to feed doubt into her classmates minds, constantly exposing that Marinette just didn't seem to give her a chance. Marinette, the fool, played right into her hand. She was too proud to join girl's nights if Lila was included and exited every group chat Lila was a part of. Lila even went to far as to arrive to certain get togethers slightly late, just so the whole class would be aware of Marinette leaving. It started small of course, a scoff here and eye roll there, but soon her "friends" were now angrily gossiping as soon as Marinette turned up her nose and left. Finally even Alya was showing distaste for Marinette's "rudeness", and agreeing that they should all begin the distance themselves from "bad influences".

Once Lila had clearly defined herself as the unfortunate victim and Marinette as the villain of the story, she executed her grand move that would keep Marinette in her place once and for all.

"Guys I have the perfect idea to finally get Marinette to warm up to me!" Lila exclaimed one day.

Her classmates turned to her expectantly and she began to unload her plan. A surprise birthday party.

"Alya you already have that great shawl, you have such great taste! Nino you can mix something for her that she'll absolutely adore! You are the best DJ I know" Lila said with a wink.

"And Adrien" Lila said softly "You should get sweet Marinette a gift too... Perhaps an accessory or a piece of jewelry? She'd love that!"

Adrien looked surprised "That's actually really nice of you Lila. I'm proud of you" he beamed in response.

Naturally, Lila had planned every move of the "surprise" perfectly. Everyone lapped up the dead grandma story. It was simple to prey on everyone's "helpfulness" and fresh lack of concern for Marinette and Adrien's abandonment issues. It was all too easy to send Marinette running home crying. Marinette's stubbornness ultimately won the day as it prevented any communication with their classmates which only aided in Lila's tale of a faux fight and horrible insults thrown around by Marinette.

Not even Lila could predict Marinette showing some backbone the next day and calling Adrien out, shouting that he was a coward. Unfortunately, for Marinette it gave Lila the opportunity to suggest to her classmates that Marinette was attacking poor Adrien, solidifying Lila's claims that Marinette had been bad mouthing the class.

They pounced on their precious "everyday Ladybug" like a pack of wolves and it was a glorious sight to behold. Each classmate taking turns to rip her apart with their own insults. Lila smirked as she bent down to Marinette to whisper her final words of triumph.

Checkmate Lila watched as Marinette retreated from Collège Françoise Dupont, leaving her to roam free without any hindrance. The kingdom was finally hers again. 

Yes, Lila's strategy had paid off. She was aware the game may not be over just yet, but whatever this pigtails had up her sleeve.... Lila was ready to attack.


	23. Hanging Time

Ladybug and her team were in hot pursuit of the latest akuma, a disgruntled messenger boy. The akumatised victim zipped around the city at breakneck speed, dropping parcels to many unlucky Parisians. Ladybug had seen the parcels come to life and swallow their recipients whole.

Ladybug and Léiyu had tried to keep up with him in the sky but couldn’t seem to intercept him. Ladybug tried casting her yo yo ahead and pulling herself forward to catch him on foot, but the messenger’s bike was simply too fast. Ladybug had almost grabbed a handful of his ridiculous cape, but he quickly ducked into another street anytime she was close.

Viperion was surprisingly nimble, clearing hurdles in the street with ease and running ahead of both her and Léiyu, almost like he knew the routes the victim was going to take. With Viperion keeping the messenger busy and Léiyu snapping her whip and his heels, it gave Ladybug some time to think of a plan.

“Léi, lend me your sword. I have an idea” she called out, as Ladybug began to sprint ahead. Léiyu nodded and handed her unsheathed sword to Ladybug.

“V!” Ladybug called out ahead, noting the turn of his head in response “Springboard!”

As Ladybug rushed towards her teammate, he turned on his heel. Viperion now faced her, down on one knee and holding his lyre at an angle to her. Viperion launched her into the air when Ladybug reached his lyre, and the heroine used all her weight to propel herself forward.

The messenger looked up in horror as the heroine smiled down on him

“Gotcha!” she shouted as she flung Léiyu’s sword below, pinning the messenger’s cape to the ground.

The messenger was abruptly pulled off his bike and slammed into the ground. Léiyu quickly landed next to the dazed messenger and stomped onto the bike, releasing the akuma.

Ladybug smiled in thanks and purified the akuma. She then looked at the polka dotted instant camera in her other hand. Her face paled, she had never NOT used a lucky charm.

Ladybug's mind raced at the various ways she could have used a camera to apprehend her speedy prey. It was unlike her ladybug powers to give her something she did not truly need. Ladybug glanced over to Viperion who shrugged his shoulders and gave her a toothy thumbs up in response. Léiyu chuckled at his demeanor and she gave Ladybug a reassuring smile.

"Let's take a picture guys" Ladybug grinned, rushing over to the other two heroes. Both heroes were startled but smiled happily as Ladybug nuzzled her way between them.

She took out the newly printed picture and tossed the camera into the air, shouting her catchphrase.

As the Ladybugs cleared, she was left holding the developed photo in her hands.

A brand new picture of her new friends.

Viperion raised his eyebrows at the photo in Ladybug's hands.

"Did Lady Luck give you what you needed?" he grinned. He yanked at Léiyǔ's tail, to bring her attention to Ladybug.

Ladybug smiled at the two heroes in front of her. It had been a few weeks since the “Lila Incident” and between Kagami helping her in and out of the mask, Viperion always helping share the load and Luka’s constant support, Ladybug finally felt the hole in her healing.

“I…I think so” Ladybug grinned, feeling tears begin to prickle in her eyes.

* * *

“Tikki spots off” Marinette whispered, as she dove in through her skylight window. Marinette had not even moved a muscle to climb off her bed when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. Kagami popped her head into her room with a smile. “I hope you don’t mind me dropping by, I was in the area”.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief when she realized Tikki was out of sight, wondering just how Kagami had beaten her to her own home without Léiyu being spotted. Marinette led Kagami to her balcony, Kagami chose to stand near the railing, slowly taking in her green tea as the two girls enjoyed some afternoon treats from the bakery. Marinette realised this was a good time to open up about the Lila incident.

Marinette began to detail how Lila had shown up shrouded in lies and deception and how easily everyone fell for it. She told her how her arguments were dismissed simply because she was “jealous”. Marinette expressed with teary eyes how she slowly began to drift away from all her friends, feeling isolated all the time and not knowing what to say or do.

She finally arrived at the birthday incident where Lila had perfectly times Marinette distancing herself from her friends to a barrage of lies. Kagami raised her eyebrows in surprise when Marinette told her that her friends had fallen for it hook, line and sinker, and ganged up on her the next day.

Marinette knew how Kagami felt about Adrien and chose to withhold Adrien’s odd notion in thinking Ladybug was his soulmate and her suspicion that he was trying to use her to get closer to the heroine. She wanted to be completely honest with her friend, but didn’t want to sour Kagami and Adrien’s relationship anymore.

“And Adrien… did nothing been your classmates swarmed you with these false accusations?” Kagami inquired, her face riddled with confusion.

Marinette fiddled with the long sleeves of her shirt and cast her gaze away from her friend.

“I…I think he was trying to not get roped in with me. I did feel hurt by his words, but I know it comes from a place of insecurity for him… I’m trying to forgive him… forgive them all…” Marinette said softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Kagami leaned back against the railing, crossing her arms tightly. “They do not deserve your forgiveness. Adrien included.” Kagami hissed.

She paused, her cheeks taking on a darker shade and she gave Marinette a somewhat guilty look. “You’re my friend. I care for you and I believe what you say, but… Adrien..” she said, fumbling her words at the end.

Marinette smiled at Kagami and got out of her chair, wrapping the girl in her arms. “I understand. Adrien is your friend too. You want to hear his side as well. You don’t have to feel guilty about it.” Marinette said with a smile, giving her friend one last squeeze before letting go.

“And forgiving them is not for their benefit … it’s for mine. I want to let go of the hurt of that part of my life. I want to move forward… with you and Luka and everything that comes with this new adventure” Marinette continued, as she stared out into the skyline.

Kagami nodded at Marinette with a smile on her face, “You’re a good person Marinette. I am lucky to call you a friend”.

Marinette eyes suddenly lit up, “Can we take a selfie? I’m.. trying to fill in some old frames”.

Kagami nodded with a smile and the two huddled together with the beautiful sunlit buildings behind them as Marinette snapped the picture.

She gazed at it happily on her phone, “Perfect! Thank you so much. Now I just need to get one with Luka”.

Kagami suddenly shifted next to her and Marinette could see a devilish sparkle in her eye.

“So.. Luka huh? Is he a friend or _friend friend_?” Kagami Grinned, watching Marinette’s face go deep scarlet.

“I…erh… Oh have you ever played Mecha Strike before? Let’s do that!!!” Marinette exclaimed, bustling into her room, with a laughing Kagami following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry for the wait.
> 
> This is a filler chapter but I'm hoping to wrap up the story in the next few chapters.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe.


End file.
